Can You Go Home Again
by RedTailedHawkens
Summary: Clark Kent loves Lois Lane, but Lois is too interested in Superman to notice. When a trip back home for a Highschool Reunion brings Clark face to face with his childhood crush, will Clark decide it's time to let Lois go and explore what could have been?
1. Author's Note and Prologue

Can You Go Home Again?

Author's note: Before I start. I would like to clarify a few points. First of all, this is my first fan fiction…ever. I have come up with many, many stories of a fanfictionesk nature over the years, but I never wrote them down. However, I am quite confident in my ability. If there are two things I know for sure in this world, they are that I can write very well, and I know Superman trivia better than most, though not as good as some. Luckily, my father, who grew up with the comic books is usually willing to explain something I am not familiar with.

Second. I would like to explain my history in relation to Superman. This may not seem relevant to my story, but I think it is, however, you may skip it if you like. After all, I have no way of tracking you down and forcing you to read it. When I was younger, probably six or seven, my father brought the Christopher Reeve version of Superman home for the first time. For some reason or other, I did not want to see it. I was certain I would hate it, so I hid upstairs while he and my sister watched it. However, it is a long movie, and I got bored. I came down to see if they were done, and I saw the scene near the end where Lois Lane is in her car being suffocated by debris. If you have seen the movie, you know what scene I mean. If you have not, I suggest you do…Right Now! My interest was peeked, and I asked to see it again, from the beginning. After that, I was hooked. I saw the movies, became utterly obsessed with _Smallville_, the recent origin story, and started working backwards. I watched _Lois and Clark, The New Adventures of Superman_, as well as a DVD of original cartoons from the 1940's that would air instead of trailers before a movie. I intend to watch every interpretation out there, even the campy ones that stink, because it is my opinion that if you are obsessed with something, it is your duty to become familiar with everything related to it until you can consider yourself the foremost expert on everything relating to that subject.

In Season Three of _Lois and Clark, The New Adventures of Superman_, Lois Lane is sent to an alternate universe where she never met Clark and he is still with his high school sweetheart, Lana Lang. This episode is called, _Tempus Anyone?_ Feel free to look it up. I took major issue with this episode, because it is the only time in the entire series that Lana Lang appears, or is even mentioned, and she is portrayed as a bossy, controlling, shrill, selfish, blonde bitch. First of all, Blonde? Lana Lang of the comics, introduced in _Superboy_ #10 in 1950 has always, always, always been a redhead. In the television show Smallville, an exception was made because Kristin Kreuk, who was actually the first person cast for the show, fit the role so perfectly, that they could not imagine casting anybody else. Lana is a major character in the show _Smallville_, so the actress had to be perfect. Kristin Kreuk is of half Dutch, half Asian dissent, so having her dye her hair or wear a wig would have looked just plain weird. Sacrificing this small thing for the perfect actress to play this series regular made sense in that case. However, not only was Lana in _Lois and Clark, The New Adventures of Superman_ a one episode guest star, so insignificant that another actress could do the role justice, but even if the actress they chose, Emily Procter, was the only one who could fit the bill, nothing in her appearance made it unthinkable for her to do the episode as a redhead. Hair dye, or a wig, if she did not want to go that far, are time honored traditions in television. If there was no way, that would be one thing, but here are two completely reasonable options, but I digress. While the hair thing bothered me, what I really hated was how horrible a person they made Lana. I have great love and respect for all interpretations of Lana Lang that I have seen, such as her brief appearance in the first _Superman Movie,_ as a major character in _Superman III_, and Lana of _Smallville_ who is maybe one of the best characters ever invented. However, even if I had nothing but animosity for Miss Lang, you still have to believe that this girl is the sort of girl The Man of Steel would fall for. In _Lois and Clark, The New Adventures of Superman_'s interpretation, Lana does not do or say a single thing that does not make you hate her more. She wants to control Clark's life; she is pushy, bossy, and completely selfish. Raise your hand if you can see America's greatest All-American hero falling for somebody like that in high school? I know I could not. I get that the episode is supposed to say that Clark only ever loved Lois, but come on, that was just ridiculous. Clark is not dating guy. He would never get involved with a girl unless he truly cared for her and saw a future with her. In season two of _Lois and Clark, The New Adventures of Superman_ there was a character named Mayson Drake, an assistant D.A. who was completely smitten with Clark although she did not like Superman at all. Clark found this a refreshing change from Lois who worshipped Superman but ignored him. While she was a little forward, she was strong and independent, as well as sweet, and Clark was actually temporarily torn, not knowing whom he wanted. Despite the fact that she is blonde, the character of Mayson Drake fits the bill of Lana Lang far better than the show's actual interpretation. Yes, Clark ends up with Lois, must end up with Lois, we all know this, but why does that mean he cannot have a past love, a girl whom in his younger years he would picture a future with. In the comics, Lana is something of competition for Lois, much like Gwen Stacey was to Mary Jane in Spiderman. She has some Lois like qualities, but the appeal of Lana was always that she knew Clark before Superman ever existed, and even though she respects Superman and what he stands for, the person she truly wants to be with is Clark Kent. This is the opposite of Lois, who was completely smitten with Superman before she ever looked twice at Clark. Lana is supposed to be the sweet girl from back home who made Clark's heart go pitter-patter way back when. While her role in the comics has changed over the years, she has never been the bitch that Emily Procter portrayed her as. (This is not a slam to Emily Procter, she did not write the script, she just followed it, and did pretty well with what she was given). Basically, I felt that _Lois and Clark, The New Adventures of Superman_'s interpretation of Lana Lang could use a re-write. That is what this story is supposed to be, the episode that never happened, with the _real_ Lana Lang.

This episode take place after _The Source_, which is the third episode of season two. I wanted it to be early season two because I wanted it after the season one finale where Lois sort of admits feelings for Clark, becoming somewhat aware that there may be more to her relationship with him than friendship. Even though she basically fell into denial about this realization and is still in love with Superman, a seed has been planted in her mind, which is sometimes all it takes. I wanted it before she and Clark really start to explore the boundaries of their friendship, and I it wanted before he meets Mayson, because I wanted him to be technically single, and Lois to be the only girl he is thinking about when the story starts. While I considered using one interpretation or another of Lana, I decided to simple use what I knew of the comic version and a few pieces from each interpretation, as well as my own imagination and character development skills to create my own version who is interesting and original, but still does justice to the actual character and will fit into the world of _Lois and Clark, The New Adventures of Superman_. I would also like to clarify, for those of you who are not writers, that I do not know exactly how this story will end, because as characters develop, they begin to tell the story themselves, and all you are doing is writing it down. I refuse to make something out of character happen just because I want a couple to get together or an event to happen. Because this is a _Lois and Clark, The New Adventures of Superman_ fan-fiction, odds are, they will be together in the end, but you never know. If you do not understand what I mean, try renting _Alex and Emma_, a movie about a writer and his stenographer, it may help explain some things about the process. Basically, if you only want to read a story where you are certain that it will end the way you want it, stop reading. I do not control what happens, I simply set up the scenario and the characters act as they naturally would. Sorry for the long windedness, but I felt the explanation was necessary. Anyway, you have no idea how long that rant has been in my brain and it feels so good to finally put it on paper and free up the space in my troubled mind. Without further ado, please sit back, relax, and read the hopefully exciting, _Can You Go Home Again?_

Prologue.

Clark woke up on the floor next to his bed. He had fallen out again. That happened sometimes. Even superheroes can be restless sleepers. He was just glad he had not destroyed the bed. He could not afford to get it replaced again.

He got up and started to stretch. The sun was shining into his apartment. It was a beautiful day, and he felt refreshed as he let the warm sunshine caress his face. He went into hyper speed then. He did his morning exercises, not that he needed to exercises, but he found it relaxing. He also thought it was a little unfair that everybody else had to work at being in shape and he just…was, but, he enjoyed sports and exercise. It was really a great way to start the day. Then, he got some eggs from the refrigerator and turned the stove on. After eating breakfast, he grabbed his clothes and put them on over his costume. Other than the eggs, which would only cook as fast as the stove would allow, his whole morning routine had taken about two minutes. He smiled to himself. Not a personal best, but still respectable. He checked the clock. He still had a half an hour before he had to get to work. However, the Daily Planet was not his only job. He perked his ears up, and sure enough, there was a burglar alarm going off on the south side of town. He spun around, changing into his costume. _This looks like a job for, Superman._

"Hold on, coming through, excuse me." Lois said, making her way to her desk with a stack of research in her arms and a coffee cup between her teeth. When she finally made it to her desk, half of the coffee had spilt onto the floor, leaving very little for her to drink.

"Slow down Lois." Jimmy said, coming up behind her.

"You slow down they catch up with you. My little bit of advice from me to you. I don't have time to slow down, and if you want Perry to give you more responsibility around here, then neither do you. Where's Clark?" she basically said it all in one breath. Jimmy knew what that meant, she had a lead, she was on a rampage, and it was _not_ a day to mess with her.

"I, uh-" he started, but Lois did not let him finish.

"Don't tell me he's not here yet. That's just great, I have a lead that could make me a Pulitzer winner, and my so called 'partner' cannot even drag himself out of bed in time to…" she scowled. Then she picked up her phone and tried Clark's apartment.

"Look, Lois, I'm sure he's just running a little late. Anyway, you know C.K., he's almost anally punctual, he's got a good excuse for being late, and he'll be here any second."

"Jimmy, I can hear that condescending, talk=Lois-off-another-ledge tone in your voice, and I have to say, I really don't care for it."

"Just trying to be a pal."

"You want to be pal, look up these names for me," she said, handing him a few sheets off the stacks of paper she had been carrying.

"Sure thing, Lois." He said, glad for an excuse to get out of the line of fire. Heading off to do Lois's bidding, he ran into Clark, who was coming out of the elevator.

"Good luck, C.K. You're going to need it." Jimmy said with an ironic smile as he passed him.

Clark looked at Jimmy confused, then headed for his desk.

Lois was waiting for him. He could tell from her face she was upset. She spotted him and gave him that adorable, annoyed look of hers where her eyebrows got high and her lips tightened. He knew he was in trouble, but it was to late to turn the other way.

"Where have you been?" she asked, her voice high-pitched and agitated.

"Good morning to you to, Lois." He said, giving her a charming smile as he tried to smooth the waters by lightening the mood. His comment did not have the desired affect.

"Good morning? Good morning? Clark, I've been trying to get a hold of you during good morning, but it is almost good afternoon."

Clark looked at his watch. He had not realized how late it had gotten. It seemed every time he thought he was done, there was another emergency. And that mud slid…what a mess. And then he had had to shower off, of course, because he could not exactly come to work covered in mud. Lois was right, it was almost noon. He searched his mind for an excuse, which sounded believable that he had not used this week already. Wow, he had used a lot of excuses this week. He was beginning to think something was going on. He was having to prevent more in a day, than he normally did weekly. There was a huge crime rise, and that could connect to something, but nobody could be controlling those constant natural disasters too…could they?

Clark realized he still had not answered Lois. She was looked at him, her face still annoyed, tapping her foot in expectation.

"There was just a lot of traffic getting to the office this morning." He tried.

"For three hours?" she challenged.

"Well, I took a taxi, and it broke down, so the driver had to get out and fix it before we could go, and by then, it was rush hour, and traffic was crazy."

Lois shook her head. She was not in the mood right now. They had too much work right now to dwell on Clark's flimsy excuse.

"Look. It doesn't matter. I have been working on the recent rise of criminal activity in metropolis. You know Superman made seventeen arrests just in the past two hours?" he smiled at her. It was like she was reading his mind. She was truly amazing. Unfortunately, she thought Superman was truly amazing. Just once, he would like her to look at Clark Kent the way she looked at Superman. Just once. But he knew she never would.

"Really, seventeen, wow?" Clark said, like he was getting this information for the first time.

"I checked, and over the past year, Superman normally stops twelve to twenty criminals a day. So how is it that he is getting more done in two hours than he used to in twenty-four?"

"Maybe he's getting better."

"Clark, please, Superman has always been _able_ to stop whoever or whatever was a threat in Metropolis. He always caught all the criminals. There just never _were_ this many. Something is happening. Something big. Jimmy, good, did you finish looking up those names for me?"

Clark turned to see Jimmy standing behind him.

"No, uh, not yet, but, C.K., here, this letter came for you. They delivered it to me by accident. I plain forgot about it until just now, which is good, cause, you know, it might be time sensitive or something."

Jimmy handed Clark the letter and he opened it. "It's an invitation. My high school reunion."

"Really, when is it?" Lois said. Her voice sounded rather disinterested, but she was trying to be good friend. Clark appreciated that she was making the effort.

"Next week." Clark looked at Lois and took a deep breath, trying to get up the courage to say what was on his mind, "Um, you know, I'll probably go. And, if you want, I mean, if you don't have any plans next Tuesday…do you maybe want to tag along?"

"Sure, C.K., I'll keep you company." Jimmy said.

Clark exhaled. "Actually, Jimmy, I -"

Lois interrupted him, "Yeah, if we get Perry to let us ditch the exciting world of solving this raise in crime rate just to go down to the town of corn and cows so we can meet up with _The Beave _and hear stories about the time Clark was late for class because his tractor broke down during rush-hour, it would be the perfect way to waste a Tuesday." There was venom in her voice.

"Well, I'll be there C.K., I like the idea of…rural Kansas. And, you know, Perry would be more likely to let us go if you invite him. He and Alice could probably use a country vacation. We could make a thing of it, do it up right, the whole country shebang."

"Well, you to can go through that hell, if you like, but there is no way your talking me into it."

"You had fun last time."

"Last time we were there on a story, and I got to hang out with you and your parents, I didn't have to make small talk with all your high school buddies who probably don't know a Pulitzer from politzerization."

"Lois-"

"Clark, I'm not going, that's it, you guys have fun, if that's possible at a Smallville High School reunion, but this is one thing there is absolutely no chance of you talking me into. I would rather be poked in the eyes with a million tiny, tiny needles than go to a your hometown reunion, okay." Lois said with stubborn finality as she used a letter opener to break the seal on her mail.

"I still cannot believe you talked me into this." Lois said, leaning her head back, watching the rainfall outside the car window. Jimmy was in the back seat, reading something about how to meet and keep a woman, and Lois was sitting shotgun, hating herself and her companions for the mere fact that she was in this car. Clark smiled at Lois's negativity, and turned the car, passing a sign, which said, "Welcome to Smallville."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Girl That Launched A Thousand Ships

Clark turned the car into his parents' driveway. Perry and Alice were right behind them, because even though Perry was sure he could find his way, Alice had insisted they follow Clark just incase they got lost; she knew if that happened Perry would be to stubborn to ask for directions. The Kents had room to put up Clark, Lois, and Jimmy, but Perry and Alice would have to stay in a hotel. That suited them just fine. They were a married couple, and neither one of them fancied bunking down with anyone but each other.

Martha, Clark's mother, ran out to greet them, her arms wide and excited. She saw her son somewhat frequently; he could fly down to see them any day and be back before anybody knew he was gone. Still, no matter how often you see one another, a mother is always happy to see her baby boy.

Martha threw her arms around Clark, who gladly embraced her. After that, she greeted Lois and Jimmy, both of whom she had met before.

"Jonathon wanted to be here to greet you, but we didn't know exactly when you were arriving. I wanted to make my special peach cobbler, and I needed him to go out and pick up a few things for me while I cleaned things up a bit. You actually just missed him, but he will be thrilled to see you, even if he was not here to greet you. Now come in, come in, it is pouring out there. The last thing we need is for you all to get sick before you have even been here two minutes."

After rushing them in the house, Martha gave Perry and Alice directions to the hotel. It was not that far, and though there were a few Smallville High Grads staying there, most of them were bunking with their parents and Jonathon had gotten Perry and Alice a reservation in one of their best rooms.

"Well, now that they're off, how about we get you three squared away. Lois, Jimmy, you two are our guests. One of you can take Clark's room, and the other can take the couch. Sorry we do not have a guest room, but the couch is pretty comfortable. Clark, sweetie, you can get the inflatable cot out of storage." Clark nodded, doing as his mother said. Jimmy took in the surroundings. Lois had been to the Kent farm once before, but Jimmy had never seen it.

"So, this is where C.K. grew up, huh?" he picked up the family picture. Clark was standing between his parents, wearing a red flannel shirt and blue jeans. His glasses were a little bit dorkier, but he looked pretty happy. His smile was pretty wide. The family was standing in front of the house, and while it was clearly posed, all three smiles seemed genuine.

Jimmy put the frame back down and grabbed the Kent's TV remote.

"Jimmy, what, you're here two seconds and you decide to flop on the couch to some childish trash?"

Jimmy shrugged, "I can't go to sleep without the TV on."

"I take it that means your taking the couch?"

Jimmy smirked, "I'm not stupid enough to think you would let me have the bed Lois. I'm not poking the lion's cage. Besides, the bedroom probably doesn't have a TV."

"No, it doesn't." Lois said, Jimmy looked at her, surprised, "I've been here before, remember?" she said, in a tone implying that he was stupid for not knowing that she had. Last time, she had been here on Assignment, and the Kents had put them up. She had taken Clark's bed, and Clark had taken the couch. She cringed; remembering how his parents had said that could be the arrangement unless they were involved. In fact, most everyone had thought she was Clark's girlfriend during that visit. There were worse assumptions people could have made. Clark was a good wholesome guy, and he was her best friend. But the last thing she would ever want to be was his girlfriend. He was way to squeaky, always walking on eggshells. He was perfect in the goody-two-shoes "I always have to do the right thing" kind of way, which you would think would make him the ideal prospective boyfriend, but it was normally just annoying. He was too perfect, and whatever girl he ended up with would always feel morally inferior. Not that he was better than her. I mean, she knew she was smarter, and a more experienced, better reporter than him, but Clark always, _always_ had to do the right thing, and Lois, while she respected the right thing, knew sometimes you had to bend the rules a little, like going undercover to get a story or something. Okay, so Clark had gone undercover, and she had to admit, he had been a better liar than she would have thought, but he was still too…she did not really know the word. She did not know why the idea of being mistaken for Clark's girlfriend made her cringe so much, it was just so… Okay, so, maybe last year, when he told her he had feelings for her, she had thought, maybe, but that was all just one big misunderstanding. And even if she could get over whatever it was that made Clark not boyfriend material, and, even if it had not been some misunderstanding and he did feel something for her…he was no Superman. And as much as she hated to admit it, as much as she knew it would inhibit her future happiness, Lois just couldn't settle for anything less.

The man in a green trench coat carried the last box to the loading dock. His telephone started ringing. Angrily, he picked it up.

"Hello," said a husky feminine voice on the other end.

"I thought I told you not to call me, especially here, and especially now! Do you want to blow the whole operation?"

"I don't do well on the sidelines."

"Well, then pick a new sport, because the thing about this one is, if you don't know the rules of the game, you lose, and in this one, you gotta be a team player, otherwise you and your team wind up in jail living off stale bread and praying for a death sentence."

"Are you done? Do you truly believe I would be doing this if I gave a damn about rules? I make my own rules, and I suggest you learn them. And never screen my calls, or you will very be sorry."

The line went dead. The man in the green trench coat threw his phone into the river in frustration. A squirmy little man in uniform came up behind him, "Um, sir, we're ready to go. On your orders."

The man growled a growl that would chill the bones of a corpse, "Let's go."

The squirmy man nodded. The ship took off with all they had loaded in. the man boarded a smaller ship that followed close behind.

Clark got up as early as he could. While he was home, he wanted to help his family out with the chores, but he knew they would protest, saying they were fine and he should relax. He was a guest now, and they did not want him to be doing all their work for them. He had to beat them to the punch. Plus, if Lois or Jimmy woke up, he would not be able to use his powers. There was little danger of that though. His dad started on the chores at 5:00 am, so if he was going to beat him, he knew he had to get up earlier than that. There was little danger of Lois or Jimmy being awake at four in the morning.

He stretched a little. It felt nice, comfortable, just like old times. He always used to love getting up early and working the land. He had had to do it all his life, and while he was restless to get out in the world and do more, he enjoyed physical exertion and appreciated the pride of a job well done. He had spent many days speeding through chores in his teen years, working hard, focused on what he was doing, but at the same time, he was always daydreaming about what else might be out there. Now, he knew what was out there, and it was more than he could have ever imagined. It was exciting, and scary, fast, and full of life. When he thought of metropolis, of all he had been waiting for his whole life, he thought of a sassy, brilliant, annoying, know-it-all brunette that was everything he could of wanted and more than he could of dreamed of. He had wanted to know what was out there. Now he knew. Lois.

Lois, Jimmy, Perry, Alice, and Clark stood close together, as they made their way to the high school. For Clark, it was a place full of memories, some bitter, some sweet, but to the rest of them, it was as foreign as Krypton. They all had assumptions, they had all been to high school, and had had a brief sampling of this quaint little town, but…

Clark looked at Lois. She was stunning, her hair up, and in a beautiful blue dress. She was as beautiful as she had been the day he met her. No, she was more beautiful. She grew more beautiful every day. He tried not to stare. In high school, he would have stared, he had been a shy, bumbling kid. But now, he had greater control over his faculties, and he knew the value of subtlety.

Lois examined all the people walking in to the building. A lot of hicks dressed up to try and look fancy. And who the hell's idea was it to name the town Smallville, anyhow. I mean, were they trying to doom themselves. It was a miracle Clark had turned out as anything that resembles normal. But, even as she thought it, she knew Clark was not normal. He was infuriating, and strange, always disappearing, knowing things on hunches that made no sense to anybody else but always checked out. No Clark was not normal. Not even a little.

Jimmy looked at the high school grads, well, the girls. Most of them were on somebody's arm, but a few of them were single. Not that they would ever look at him. I mean, he was Jimmy Olsen. What could he offer them? Even in a small town, he knew he was still nothing but a loser kid unsure of where he was going. These women were all Clark's age, ten or so years older than him. They had experience. They knew what they wanted out of life and were probably pretty close to getting it where as Jimmy had barely cracked the pavement. Oh well. He could always hang out with C.K. and Lois the whole night. After all, that was why he had come.

"After you." Clark said, opening the door to his past for his friends. Lois walked past him without even a thank you, but he had not really expected one. Jimmy, Perry, and Alice were more grateful for his chivalry, though Perry did tell him to tone it down a little. "You're making me look bad son. I'd hate for Alice to leave me for a younger man, especially one of my own employees." Clark laughed. He knew Perry was mostly kidding. Even if Alice did decide she wanted to leave Perry for Clark, which was unlikely, both he and Perry knew that Clark would never go for it. Still, it was no secret that the White's were having a few marital problems. That was part of why Perry had wanted to come in the first place, and, it had been one of Clark's major selling points that Alice would love a romantic couple of days in a quiet little town.

As the gang entered the gym, Lois was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. The room was made up to look like an underwater wonderland. It was not uncommon for reunion's to be decorated in the same theme as that class's prom had been, nostalgia was after all, the whole point of a reunion, but Lois was impressed by how well the whole thing was put together. She made a mental note to try and stop assuming everything in this town would be…small.

"Clark!" an attractive blonde man in a suit called, coming up to them. Clark looked at him for a second, trying to subtract years from the face so he could place it.

"Pete!" he said with a smile, high-fiving the man in a brotherly way. "Hey, how've you been?"

"Great, how about you?"

"Also great. It's good to see you. Albeit, kind of weird, as I do not remember ever seeing you in something other than a letterman's jacket, but…"

Pete laughed. Lois cleared hr throat.

"Oh, Pete, sorry, this is Lois, Jimmy, and…" he turned around, but Perry and Alice seemed to have made their way to some other part of the party. Clark supposed that, even when you do not know anybody at an event, when you are married, all you need is each other to feel safe and have a good time. Clark wanted that. He had always wanted that; a wife, a family. Being raised by the Kents, two happy, healthy parents still as in love as the day they met…how could he possibly want anything else?

"Uh, well, my other friends seemed to have wandered off, but, um, Lois, Jimmy, this is Peter Ross."

"Pete, please." Pete said, shaking hands with Clark's friends.

"Pete was the best quarterback Smallville ever had."

"Well, Clark might have been better if he hadn't waited until senior year to try out…and had put as much effort into the team as he did in one on one's. Though I do hear you made quite a splash in college."

Clark smiled sheepishly, "I helped win a few games."

"Nothing wrong with saying you one them all on your own and the rest of the team was all dead wait. Have I taught you nothing?" Pete said jokingly.

"So, do you play professionally now?" Lois asked.

"No, no, my glory days are way gone."

"I heard you're in politics'."

"Yeah, well, I still have a long way to go, right now I just work for a politician, but, someday, maybe, President Pete, right?"

"Yeah, well, that might be a little scary."

Lois and Jimmy stood somewhat awkwardly as the two old friends reminisced.

"I can't wait for you to meet her. Gorgeous, gorgeous, and wonderful. Way more supportive of my crazy hours than most women would be."

Clark smiled. He was happy his old friend was doing so well. Married two years, working in politics, and clearly doing better than he wanted to let on. Very different from where Clark was of course, but excluding the lack of marital bliss on his end, he felt both of them had gotten to all the places they wanted to be.

"Well, I've got to find the wife before she starts thinking I'm shacking up with an ex in the gym lockers or something. I'll be sure and bring her by. Good seeing you. And nice meeting you two."

Clark waved and Lois and Jimmy made similar friendly if less familiar gestures.

"He seemed nice." Lois said, searching for a topic. She was bored out of her mind. How did she get talked into this again?

"Yeah, he's a great guy. The three of us were always real close. Had some great times together."

"Three?" Lois asked, her interest peeked.

"Yeah," Clark said, either not getting what she was asking, or not wanting to get it, "So, what do you think of this place. Fixed up pretty nice, huh?"

"It's all right." Lois lied.

"Come on, it's a million times better than you expected."

"Please. It's a gym with a few decorations, not the Sistine Chapel." She would never give him the satisfaction.

"You never give in, do you?" Lois smirked, ""Even though, you know I'm right." She rolled her eyes, "I'm mean, look around," he said, scanning the area himself, "This place is…" he stopped. Froze. His mouth was still in the process of forming his next word, which he could neither say, nor remember. His heart began pumping so fast he was certain it would burst. His breath caught in his throat. He tried to swallow, but he couldn't. He couldn't think. He couldn't move. All his surroundings faded away…save one.

"Is…" Lois said, as Clark turned to sweaty stone. She followed his gaze. His eyes were fixed on a group of girls laughing and reminiscing by the punch bowl. Clark appeared to be looking at one in particular. A bubbly redhead, with shoulder length hair. Her skin was smooth and light, a dainty pale, peaches and cream complexion, but her cheeks were rosy and colorful. Her eyes were blue and large and full of life. Her lips were a gentle dark pink. Lois looked back at Clark. He was hypnotized, mesmerized. He did not hear her saying his name, or at least, he did not respond. Lois did not like to be ignored, but she would never give Clark the satisfaction of thinking she needed his attention and notice.

Clark watched the girl, laughing with her friends as she pushed her hair back behind her ears. In his minds eye, she was moving in slow motion, like a ballerina dancing just for him. She caught his eye, spotting him across the floor. She smiled a warm smile and waved. He lifted his hand, though it felt numb and he was not sure if he was actually moving it. He got it high up enough to do a slight wave. She turned, saying something to her friends, presumable excusing herself, and began heading towards him.

"Clark!" Lois tried again.

"What?" he said, spinning, finally snapping out of his trance.

The girl reached them. Clark turned to her, and once again, Lois and Jimmy became invisible, just as she had begun making progress.

"Clark!" the girl said with a smile, her face lighting up as she said his name. "Hi." Her voice came out sweet, flowing like buttermilk. Her tone combined affection and innocence, as did her motions, her body language, and facial expressions. Clark tried to speak, say something, anything. Finally, he was able to get one word out; the one word that had been resounding in his head ever since he had spotted her at the refreshment table. "Lana."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Reunited And It Feels So Awkward

The girl, who Lois assumed was named Lana, smiled, "Clark, it's so great to see you. You look great. I like the, um, suit, it fits you. Not that there was ever anything wrong with the flannel, but…" she laughed a little. Her laugh was musical, melodic.

"You look, you look, um…you look amazing." Clark finally got out. Lana smiled gratefully.

"That's sweet. I was actually on the planning committee, so I barely had time to go home and change. In fact, I probably smell like glue and sweat."

"I'm not surprised." Clark said. Lana looked at him. He realized what he had said, his eyes widening, "No, I um, I mean, that you were on the committee. And, you know, you smell great from where I'm standing…not that I noticed, or didn't noticed, I just, um…so, what have you been doing with yourself these past years?" he tried, desperate to change the subject. Lois and Jimmy stared at him. Neither of them had ever seen him stumble over words so much.

Clark felt so stupid. No, to be accurate, he felt sixteen. Just like that bumbling little boy who could never talk to a pretty girl. But then, this was Lana Lang. Lana had never been just pretty. Lana was, is, and had always been, perfect.

"Actually, I've been doing pretty well. My paintings are selling, well, I mean, I'm not Van Gogh by a long shot, but people seem to like me work."

Clark smiled, "You're an artist?"

"Well, right now I'm just a girl with an easel and some paint. An artist needs talent and vision."

"You're an artist." Clark said again, this time with reassuring certainty. Lana smiled. "You were always pretty talented. And I can't imagine anybody with greater vision."

"Thank you. Really."

Clark waved his hand, shrugging it off, "I'm just telling the truth. You're the one with the talent."

Lana smiled, "No, I mean it. Thank you. If it weren't for you, I never would have had the guts to go for it in the first place. When everyone else was telling me I had to do this or should do that, _this_ was financially secure, or I would find _that _the most enjoyable, or I have such a natural aptitude for something, you were the only one who just told me to go for whatever _I _wanted. You said you knew I could do whatever I put my mind to, and I should just do what made me happy, never let anybody convince me any different." She smiled, "You were always a really good friend that way."

Clark smiled, unsure what to say after such an accolade. "All I ever really said was, you know, that you were smart enough to know what you wanted to do and talented enough to get it done. Not exactly words for the friendship hall of fame."

Lana smiled, shaking her head, "But you believed in me. And that helped me to believe in myself. I never could have gone for it if it weren't for you."

Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him, and it looked as though she wanted to say something else, but she didn't. Clark cleared his throat. His face was a little red, and as much as he liked hearing this angel girl from his high school years say anything favorable about him, he felt the desperate need to change the subject to something more…comfortable.

"We just ran into Pete."

"Really. Well, that's great. I heard he's trying for senate soon."

"Taking over the world, apparently. Though if he ever made it to the White House I don't think I could ever call him Mr. President with a straight face." Lana laughed. "Have you talked to him yet?"

"Yeah. I like his wife. She seems really nice. A little quiet, I suppose, but, when you're surrounded by strangers that's pretty common."

"Is it weird? I mean, seeing your ex and his wife."

Lana shook her head, "Pete's great. I mean, he was always great company, and he was funny, and charming, and attractive, but we didn't even last past graduation. It really was never meant to be."

"Having regrets?"

"No. I mean, I think we didn't last _because_ it just…it was a nice little high school romance, but it was never…it. I don't think any guy has ever been…it."

"You mean you're not, um, what I mean is…you don't have someone right now who you think is…it?"

"No, I actually just got out of a relationship for exactly that reason. A lack of itness." Lana said, pushing her hair behind her ear. "How about you? I would guess that this is your girlfriend." She motioned to Lois whom Clark had just but forgot was there.

He shook his head emphatically. As ridiculous as it was, like telling a model you were free if she was interested, he wanted Lana to know that he was single. He knew it probably would not matter. He just wanted her to know. "No, no, uh, this is Lois-"

"-Lane." Lana finished for him, a smile coming on her face, "and I guess that would make you Jimmy Olsen. It's so nice to meet you both."

Clark looked at her, surprised, "How did you-?"

"I read the _Daily Planet_ Clark. I'm an artist not a troglodyte. Besides, you think if I saw your name in print, I would ignore it?" she smiled, then turned to Lois, "You two seem very talented; you two make a good team. I mean, I don't know much or anything really about journalism, but I know that I look forward to reading your section of the paper with my morning coffee. It's informative and enjoyable. You two must be very proud."

Clark smiled shyly. Lois, however, never passed up a chance to be praised. "Well, we do our best. I mean, the awards are nice and everything, but, you know, the whole point is opening the public's eyes to the truth. Right Clark?" she said, turning to him. He nodded like a fool.

"Well, I love your work. Really. Especially the Superman articles. Very few reporters seem to get such an in-depth response from him. But I guess that makes sense, that you would." She said, turning to Clark.

"What do you mean?" Lois said, intrigued, and a little insulted that Clark seemed to be getting the credit.

"Well, Clark has this innate goodness, this morality, and, Superman could probably recognize that, relate to it. It's probably rare in your field, that level of honesty. It would just seem to me that they would have a lot in common."

Lois burst out laughing at this, causing Clark to blush. "You think Superman and Clark are similar?" she said, still laughing. Clark gave her a sort of offended, hurt puppy dog look. She felt a little bad about that, but the idea was just so laughable, she could not help it.

"I don't see why not. Both are noble, both are outsiders, both are attractive." Lois raised her eyebrows at Lana's last remark. "…But, I guess, that last part isn't really, um, relevant." Lana said, lowering her voice and her eyes. She blushed a little.

"Do you have a…Supercrush?" Lois asked, her curiosity peaked, or rather, her jealousy. She knew just about every woman was as in love with Superman as she was, all though, none of them really knew him as she did, but she was still defensive about it.

Lana shook her head, "No, actually, I don't. I mean, I respect Superman, and what he stands for. I'm thankful for what he does, but, he's not exactly…real." She said, finding the right word.

"I've seen him, flying and everything, in all his glory." Lois said, defensive of her hero.

"No, I mean, I don't mean he's not real like he doesn't exist or he can't really fly, I just mean…" she paused, trying to find the right way to put it, "Superman is a symbol, not a person. He cares for people, but, we don't really know anything about him, personally, I mean. We can love what he does, or that he can do it, but, to truly love somebody, you have to know them, and nobody really_ knows _him. And frankly, I'm not sure how much of him there would be to know, because, in order to be the hero we have elevated him to, he has to be…two dimensional, flawless, perfect, unrelatable, lacking in human substance and detail. Which isn't a bad thing for a hero, or, or a role model, but for a friend, or a crush, or a lover, you would need somebody who…who was, real. Who you really _knew_, and could know, and who really knew you. Someone with colors, gray areas, details, flaws. To truly care about someone they need to be tangible, and believable, they need to have details you know about and like, and other details you know about that drive you crazy. You have to be able to relate to them. I respect Superman, and love what he's done, that he chooses to use his powers to help humanity, but I see him, as he is, as a symbol, an idea, or ideal, not, a living breathing being that you could ever know or…get close to. Someone like that, they would have to be real, someone you could look at and know that they could understand you. That you want the same things. Maybe its not a perfect fantasy, but I know, I would prefer it. I mean, if I had the choice between Superman and Clark, I know I would…" she stopped, realizing what she was about to say. After an awkward moment, she said, "Um, you know, it's kind of warm…in here. I'm going to get some punch. Would you guys like any?" Lois shrugged. Clark smiled and nodded. Jimmy said a simple, "sure." Lana walked, flushed and mentally berating herself, over to the refreshments table.

"_If I had the choice between Superman and Clark…"_ What had she been thinking? _If I had a choice_. She knew her choice, of course, but… It just was not appropriate. It was not the sort of thing you say. She might as well have proposed to the man on the spot. She knew she was overreacting. It was only a simple comparison. And if it had been anybody else, if it had not been Clark, it would have been a perfectly fine metaphor. But it was Clark.

She had not been prepared for how much seeing him again had affected her. Sometimes, in passing, she had wondered what would have happened if her and Clark had gotten together in high school, but, for the most part, she did not think about him. It had been such a long time since she had seen him. She did not expect all those feelings to flood back the way they had. In fact, there seemed to be more of them now, and they were stronger. How was that possible? Had they been multiplying in her subconscious over the past ten years or so while she lived her life? She needed to regain her composure. She did not want to be one of those girls who shamelessly through themselves at guys because they did not know how not to, especially when the guys were so clearly not interested. In high school, she had tried a few times. But whenever she implied anything more than friendship between them, however subtly, Clark always seemed to get nervous and run in the other direction. And he was always clarifying that they were "just friends." She could not even count how many times he had used that phrase to describe their relationship in high school. Of course, sometimes, he had mixed it up a little with the word platonic.

She looked over at him, standing there in a nice suit and tie. He looked so shy, so sweet, just as he always had been. Maybe, something had changed. It had been ten years. She allowed herself to hope for a second; maybe something was different now. Maybe he could feel for her…but, probably not. She poured the punch carefully into the cups.

Clark watched Lana walk away. It was like a déjà vu moment, her always walking away from him. To class, or practice, or Pete, or just something else. Something more important than him. Ten years had passed, and she was still as beautiful…as breathtaking, as she had ever been. She was as graceful, and kind, and good humored as he remembered, more so even. She was Lana Lang. No matter what, how much time had passed, how much had changed, she was always, Lana Lang. As amazing as the day he had met her.

Well, not met exactly; they had always known each other. In small towns, everybody knew everybody else. They were the same age, and had always been in the same class, but Clark had been shy around girls. In fact, he had been shy around anybody. He had always kept to himself as a child, never making any special effort to get to know anybody. And off course, in grade school, boys are not interested in girls. Clark had never really thought they were icky, but nobody could expect him to fall in love at eight years old.

But when he saw her freshman year, and in his mind, really _saw_ her for the first time, something had been different. She had been different, and he had been different, and he had felt something so powerful, so new and strange, so scary and wonderful, he had not known what to make of it. But he had known for sure something had changed. And after that encounter, when a young Lana had bumped into a shy, nervous Clark on her way to cheerleader tryouts and dropped her Pompoms, which he had helped her gather as he stammered out whatever few words his brain had allowed him, he had not been able to stop thinking about her. He remembered a strange pleasure that he felt when she had known his name at that first encountered, the fact that she had noticed him, if only in passing, and had recognized and remembered him from her childhood. He remembered finding excuses to be where she was, going to all the games to see her, taking the same classes.

He had become her friend, and friends with her boyfriend Pete, as well. In fact, Pete had been his best friend, and the three of them would hang out, though never in public. That was his doing, not theirs. They were not so superficial to not want to be seen with him, but he knew that in high school, there were two kinds of losers, the invisibles, and the targets. He had always faded into the background, and he was happy there. He knew he could never be cool. He had felt like too much of a freak. But he did not want to have to deal with people picking on and teasing him. If he hung out with popular kids, he would be on the radar, and once the other, less nice popular kids realized how weird he was, he would cease to be invisible, and become a target. So, they had hung out in class, or at each other's houses, in private places, out of the public eye. They did not go out of their way to be private; that would have been too weird. They just never really did public things together. Lana used to tell him that he was being silly because, "anybody who talked to you for more than five minutes could never think of you as a loser." He remembered it with a smile. He had liked it when she said things like that. Sometimes, he had thought maybe her compliments, something about the way she said them sometimes, might mean he had a shot. But he knew better than to get his hopes up, even back then. He did not want to tell her how he felt, knowing she could never feel the same way, and destroy the friendship forever.

Sometimes, when she said something that made him hopeful, he would almost tell her how amazing he thought she really was. But he knew it was in his head, wishful thinking, so rather than do something he knew he would regret, he would find and excuse to leave and go cool down somewhere. He had been so nervous around her, so stumbley, he had worried maybe it was obvious, but he always made it clear that they were just friends. He expected nothing more from her. He wanted nothing more from her…or so he led her to believe.

When he had last seen her, at graduation, he was sure it would be the last time, or that if it wasn't, if they had met at some reunion, it would be so far off that he would be over her. He would be in love, and married, and so would she. Maybe he would even tell her how he had had a crush on her in high school, and they could laugh about it, and reminisce. But it was not like that. Both of them were single. And he had not had a crush on her in high school; he had been in love with her. Even with foresight, he knew it was not a crush or puppy love. It was real, scary, deep, passionate, I-hurt-when-she-does, I-laugh-when-she-does, love. And maybe it still was. Seeing her again had stirred something in him, something as strange, and scary, and wonderful as the feeling he had gotten when he had first _seen_ her. And he knew he did not want to say goodbye again.

"Old girlfriend?" Lois asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Uh, no…no, we were just friends."

Lois looked at him skeptically. She arched her eyebrow. "Just friends?" she said, apparent doubt in her voice.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Stop asking it like that. Please. It's a little unsettling."

"Because you know it's untrue?" she challenged.

"No, I-"

He did not get to finish. Lana came back with the punch, "Sorry, they only have one flavor, but at least it's not cherry." She said, laughingly.

"What's wrong with cherry?" Lois asked.

"I guess nothing." Lana said, feeling foolish, "I don't know I just…I always thought it tasted like medicine."

"Hey, me too!" Jimmy piped in. Lana smiled at him. He returned the gesture. Lana handed each their tiny plastic cup of punch. When handing Clark his, she noticed that his fingertips briefly touched her hand. It sent tingles all up her arm and she looked away. Clark also noticed, and also looked away, pulling his hand back quickly so the punch splashed around a little, but, luckily, did not spill. Of course, if it had, he could have caught it, but this was just less complicated. Lana pushed her hair behind her ear, blushing a little again. "Well, I have to make the rounds, but I liked to get to catch up more. Its really good seeing you."

"Yeah, I'd…I'd like that too."

"Well," Lana began cautiously, "I have to clean up, after everyone leaves. If you want to stick around, it would just be us, you know, to catch up and all, no interruptions or loud music." She said, trying to smile casually.

"I'd like that." Clark said, smiling.

"All right. Well, I'll talk with you more later, and it really was good seeing you Clark." She turned to Lois and Jimmy, "And it was nice meeting you two as well." They exchanged brief pleasantries, and then Lana left to catch up with more friends.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to help with the clean up." Lana said, smiling that dazzling smile of hers.

Clark smiled back, "If staying while you clean, it seems a little odd that I wouldn't pitch in, don't you think?"

"You know, most people try to get out of nonpaying work, not force themselves into it."

Clark smiled again, wiping down the table from all the sticky punch spills.

Tired of being third wheels, Jimmy and Lois had gone off into the hall talking to each other as they waited for Clark to finish his blast from the past fantasy. Alice and Perry had already left for the hotel, which made Lois wonder if maybe she and Jimmy should have taken a different car from Clark. They never expected him to get caught up in talking to his high school Juliet. They had not even known he had had one. Lois began to wonder why Clark had never mentioned her. Or Pete. What was he hiding that he felt he could not bring up his two closest friends from his past. Jimmy was talking to her about something, but she was not listening.

Clark was grateful for the privacy Lois and Jimmy had given him. For some reason, it seemed awkward to talk with Lana in front of them. Or maybe it was just in front of Lois.

Lana sat down, letting out a deep, exhausted breath. Clark slid onto the seat next to her, theoretically, since they were technically sitting on a table as if it were a bench or something. It was not very like Clark to sit on a table so close to a pretty girl, but ever since he had seen Lana again, he had not felt like himself. He had felt like his old self, or rather, his young self. He had felt like the boy who had been in love with the girl named Lana Lang.

"Wow." Lana said, glad the cleaning was done.

"You did an amazing job, tonight, with all this."

"Well, decorating in a sense is my stock and trade. At any rate, I have a lot of practice."

"I remember, you were on just about every committee in high school."

"Well, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, or be. I was experimenting. Anyway, you know my parents. They were very into trying everything, or rather, being good at it." she said with a laugh.

"How are they?" Clark asked. He remembered the Langs well. Lana's father had been something of a kooky inventor, and while he loved Lana, he was often hold up in his workshop for weeks at a time. When he was not, he did not often know how to talk about anything that was not science related. Clark had never felt completely comfortable around Mr. Lang, as he knew how scientists would treat him if they found out what he really was, but he had always tried to treat Mr. Lang with as much respect as he could on the few occasions that he saw him.

Mr. Lang was a little out of touch with reality, and while Lana loved him, and had been close to him, often bonding with him as he worked or bringing him food when he had not left his workshop because he was on the verge of a breakthrough, he did not really raise her. In fact, it was closer to the other way around.

The role of the raising Lana, being the disciplinarian, had fallen to her mother. Mrs. Lang had wanted Lana to be well rounded, so she put her in every class from ballet to karate, from Japanese to Latin, from acting to singing. Lana was expected to work at and excel at everything. Her mother only wanted the best for her of course, which is why she had discouraged her art. She thought it was a nice hobby, but not likely to get Lana a living. She was always encouraging Lana to put her energy into something that would make sure she would be taken care of. After all, between an inventor and a schoolteacher, Lana was unlikely to inherit much, and Mrs. Lang was strongly against the woman being supported by the man. She was a feminist, and wanted Lana to be strong and skilled at everything…especially things she could make money off of. Again, it was all well meant, but well meant or not, it had not been Lana's passion.

"They're good. Mom's traveling, keeping herself occupied. She said she had not seen dad poke his head out in a month, and had gotten sick of it, so, she went off to explore a little on her own. However, she made sure he knows where to reach her when he finally comes out."

"He doesn't get hungry with nobody around to bring him food."

"He got a refrigerator put in his lab, actually."

"You're kidding. Is that safe…I mean, with the chemicals, and…"

"My dad's never really been concerned with safe." Clark nodded. "So, how about yours, I mean, how are the Kent?"

"Great, moms actually gone in your way, I mean, taken up art."

"Wow. That's great. Is she any good?"

"I honestly have no clue, but she seems to love it." Lana laughed.

"Well, I suppose that's all that matters."

"Yeah."

Lois came storming in, "Clark, this is ridiculous. It's after eleven. We have to head back tomorrow morning."

Clark checked his watch. Lois was right. He had had no clue how late it had gotten, "Wow, sorry Lois, I guess I lost track of time."

"It's my fault, sorry for keeping him hostage, but nobody gets a stain off a table quite like Clark Kent. I just couldn't resist." Clark laughed and Lana's comment.

"I wish I didn't have to go." Lana's heart skipped a beat. Her heart caught in her chest. The way he was looking at her…no, she was letting her imagination run away with her.

"Yeah, I, uh, had been hoping we could catch up more." She did not know what exactly she wanted him to say to that, just, anything that would keep his eyes locked on hers that way just a little bit longer. Her cheeks began to flush.

"Yeah, yeah, me too." Clark said, a little disappointed. He truly had wanted something to happen, no matter how many times he had told himself he had not. He had wanted Lana to want to see him again, to be with him. He wanted to hold her, and the desire was so strong, he could almost feel her in his arms. Maybe he could hug her goodbye. That would be appropriate, right? They were two old friends who had not seen each other in a long time saying goodbye again. He did not want to say goodbye again. He started toward her, and she almost looked hopeful as he inched in her direction. But then he stopped himself, turning the other way, giving her a pleasant wave.

"It's…it's too bad…that we didn't get to."

Lana nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, maybe you could come visit in Metropolis." He did not even know the thought had occurred to him until he heard the words come out. Lana's luminousness seemed to brighten even more, and her smile changed from bitter sweet to delighted.

"Yeah, I mean, I would have to check some things, but I would really love that, seeing you in a fancy reporters office and everything."

"Yeah, I could uh, even introduce you to Superman." He said, regretting it the moment he said it, which was apparent by his wince, though Lana did not seem to notice. Lois did notice, and was curious why he had winced, but did not want to miss any of the conversation because she was lost in her own thoughts.

Lana's response pleasantly surprised Clark…and completely floored Lois, "That's all right. I would rather just see you."

"You mean…you're not dying to meet the man of steel?"

"Well, I though I had made my opinion on that clear. I mean, I would not ignore him, or be ungracious if I met him, but I want to go to Metropolis to see you Clark, just you. Believe me, you're more than enough reason for a girl to travel cross-country." Clark turned red, and Lois gawked. "I mean…you were always great company." Lana finished, trying to recover from her obvious comment. To Clark, it was enough to hide her feelings, because an angel like Lana could only ever feel platonically toward him. Lois, on the other hand, could clearly see that Lana was smitten and flirting with him, and that Clark was responding to it like a hormone crazed teenager. And for some reason, it bothered her.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: When I started this story, I said I would use bits and pieces from different interpretations of Lana Lang and her role in Superman's life. Here is a list of some of those connections so far

Connections:

1) In the _Superman Movies Series_, while Lana is introduced briefly in the first movie, her major debut is in the third movie, when her and Clark run into each other at their high school reunion.

2) Clark references that Lana is known for being on a lot of committee's and this is why he is unsurprised that she is organizing the reunion. In _Smallville_, Lana was very involved in her school committees; she ran the blood drive, was a cheerleader, worked on the pep rally, volunteered at the student hotline, and was involved in many other activities.

3) I chose to make Lana an artist. In _Smallville_, Lana was very interested in art in the early seasons, and even went to a Parisian art school for her senior year…though she returned long before completion.

4) In _Smallville_, Lana always felt pressured to be what people expected and Clark was always encouraging her to be who she wanted. This gave her the courage to pursue her own interests.

5) I mention that Lana and Pete dated in high school but broke up because they were not really in love. In the comics, Pete and Lana got married and had a kid who they named Clark after their childhood friend. They later got divorced when Pete realized that Lana was still in love with Clark.

6) I talk about how Clark met Lana as a child but did not start to look at her romantically until he was older because "nobody could expect him to fall in love at eight years old." This is sort of a joke because in Smallville Clark fell in love with Lana the first time he saw her… at age five. I think this is adorable, but I wanted to go a different way.

7) I have Lana invite Clark to help cleanup after the reunion and maybe catch up. In Superman III, the movie where they meet again at the reunion, Clark stays to help Lana clean up and the two bond.

8) In one comic interpretation Lana had a kooky inventor uncle, Professor Phineas Potter. This is where I got the idea for her inventor father. Other than in the Smallville interpretation, Lana's parents are not often addressed. They do come up, but not significantly, or at least, not that I have found.

9) Lana of Smallville was pushed to do many things, such as horseback riding and cheerleading. However, this has more to do with her superficial aunt's nature than her own passions or a parents desire to be well rounded. She did learn to kickbox, but this was of her own choice after constantly being attacked. If I am being honest, while I do think of Lana as a well-rounded character, the extremeness of it is a slight nod to Kristen Kreuk, the actress who plays Lana in Smallville. Kreuk said in an interview that growing up, she was always encouraged to do everything and be well rounded, and who did gymnastics, karate, and learned Japanese at a fairly young age.

That is it for now, but I will keep you posted on connections as they come. Please keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying. Thank you. Enjoy.

Chapter Three

Miss Lang Goes To Metropolis

Lana placed her final bag in the taxi, anxious to get to the airport. She had never been to Metropolis, and more than anything, she wanted to see Clark.

"Excuse me, I'm running a little late, would you mind terribly if I shared your cab?" the woman behind her asked Lana. Lana shook her head.

"Where to?" the driver asked. Lana, trying to be polite, though she was dying to get to Metropolis as soon as possible, motioned for the woman to go first. She smiled appreciatively.

"The local airport." The woman said. Lana could not help but let out a breath, relieved that the woman was going to the same place and she would not be delayed. It was lucky that Smallville was such a small town. There was only one airport so one did not have to specify and problems like the one in the finale of _Friends _could be avoided.

The ride was long and somewhat silent. "Going out of town?" Lana finally asked, unable to bear it any longer. The woman nodded. Finally, they cab reached the airport, and both women boarded the plane.

"Somebody looks fancy." Lois said, noticing Clark as he came in wearing one of his nicest suits and carefully combed back hair.

Clark chuckled, "The Daily Planet isn't exactly a casual Friday sort of a job."

Lois rolled her eyes, going around to his desk as he started settling in, "Yeah, you just seem a little fancier than usual. What's the occasion?" she knew the answer. Ever since they had returned from his reunion, Clark had been different, and he kept coming into work a little more spruised up than usual. Lana had not been specific when they left about visiting; all she had said was she would come to Metropolis when she got the chance. That meant she could walk through the Daily Planet doors any second of any average work day. That was why Clark kept dressing up and checking his hair in the mirror…as he was doing now. Lois rolled her eyes.

"You know, I never figured you for the superficially narcissistic type."

"I'm not." Clark said.

"Yeah, that's why you keep checking out your reflection."

Clark chuckled again, "Lois, dressing up nicely for the people who have to look at you is a way of saying that you care. When you are going to see somebody you care about, you cannot go in with stains and slouches. It's not polite, and it makes the person feel like you don't think they are worth the effort of looking nice for."

"Have I told you how much I love your corn-fed wisdom? Well, at least you admitted it."

"Admitted what?" Clark asked, straightening his tie.

"That you are purposely dressing up nice for somebody you care for."

"Yes, I care for my friends: Perry, Jimmy, you. It is a measure of respect, Lois. It doesn't have to be anything more than that."

"Clark, this is me you're talking to. We're friends, you can be honest. Look, I know this about that corn Queen from your reunion."

"Lois, not everything in Smallville is about corn. Try picking another vegetable." He said, smiling.

"You didn't answer. This is about your redheaded friend, correct?"

Clark smiled, "Lois, do you actually care? I mean, do you really want to know the answer to that?"

"I'm a journalist. I don't ask irrelevant questions."

"I liked her, a lot, okay, but that was a long time ago, and nothing ever happened. I don't even know her anymore."

"So this isn't about her?"

"Why don't we talk about that crime rate story you were working on?"

Lois rolled her eyes. If he did not want to confide in her, that was just fine.

"So far, it's a dead end, but I really think there's something there, and the fact that it's so well hidden just makes me all the more determined. I have Jimmy looking into some names and statistics, seeing if he can find a connection."

"What names? What statistics."

"What's going on with Lana?" she countered. She could play his game. No way her best friend was holding out on her.

"Careful Lois, you're starting to sound jealous." He said, going over to the printer to get something out of it.

Lois watched him walk away from her. She hated it when he held out on her. Best friend or not, he could be so frustrating sometimes. Lana had no clue what she was getting into. And jealous, please. Who was Clark kidding? What did she even have to be jealous of anyway, some sweet sugar queen with perfect hair who made Clark melt when she talked. Even if Lana resembled a threat, what would she be a threat to? If Clark wants to hook up with his high school honey, more power to him. She could care less. Really. It did not matter. Not even a little. In fact, she was not even really thinking about it. Clark was a big boy; he could make a fool of himself with whomever he wanted.

"-leads so far either, but bobby bigmouth will probably know something."

"What?" Lois said, realizing she had been lost in her own denial…er, thoughts. The last bit of what Clark said started to register as she tried to recover before she got caught with her mind wandering, "Um, yeah, I mean, we should call him, set up an eat and greet."

She smiled a little at her own little joke. Clark did too. He loved her wit, her sense of humor, and her occasional lack of both. She could be a little crazy, but that just made her Lois, the girl who would do anything to get the story.

"Hey stranger." A voice from behind him said. He turned, and smiled. Lana. She was standing by the stairs, just a few feet away from him, wearing a big but nervous smile and carrying two very large leather valises. Clark walked over to hug her. She dropped the bags as he scooped her into a bear hug, forgetting himself for a second.

Lana collapsed in his strong arms, burying herself in them, something she had always wanted to do, but the situation had never warranted it. She was grateful to have an excuse now, and she breathed him in. She felt safe and protected there in his arms, as well as dizzy and terrified. It was a wonderful feeling; one of the wonderful feelings that comes with the territory of being in love.

He could smell her shampoo. It smelled of lilacs. He breathed it in heavily, then, realizing he had probably crossed that line from friendly hug in doing so, he stepped back. She almost looked disappointed as he ended the embrace, but that was probably in his head. He smiled again.

Lois watched the interaction as Clark had flown past her, taking no notice of her, as he went to hold Lana. She smiled, though she hated being brushed off, as she saw the joy in her friend's eyes. But, for some reason, the longer she looked at it, the more nauseous she found herself getting. She tore her eyes away from the 'happy couple,' and walked back to her desk.

"Hey, uh, when did you get in?"

"I just did, actually. I took a cab straight from the airport. I wanted to see you." Clark smiled, blushing, "I mean, that is why I was coming…to see you, and _The Daily Planet_, and Metropolis."

"Well, I'm glad you're here." He took one of her bags, "How about I put these in the storage closet, and then I can give you the grand tour of the offices."

"Sounds great." Lana said, her eyes lighting up.

Lois watched them go, her stomach churning. She could not hear what they were saying, but the smiles on their faces were worth a thousand words.

The woman who had shared Lana's cab stepped off the plane, taking out her cell phone. She hit speed dial.

"I'm here."

"Where?" the voice on the other end asked, confused.

"Where do you think you idiot, I'm in metropolis. The plane just landed. And aside from sharing a cab with some girl so much sweeter than honey that it almost made me puke, I like what I see. I certainly hope things remain that way…for your sake." She slammed the phone shut, grabbing her luggage.

"And that's pretty much the Planet in a nutshell." Clark said, smiling as they made their way back to his desk. They had circled the whole place. Jimmy and Lois looked up as they approached.

"I always figured the whole planet would be bigger." She said, in a mock serious tone. That got a laugh out of Clark. "Okay, smart-alec, how about we get you to your hotel. Where are you staying?"

"I've got a reservation at the motel on fifth."

"That place is filth, even for a motel." Jimmy said.

"He's right." Clark piped in. Though he would never have phrased it so cruelly, he knew that place was rather hellish, even just for a weekend. And he did not even know how long Lana would be staying.

"Unfortunately, it was all I could get at the last minute. Plus, artist doesn't exactly scream _The Ritz_. Unless you've already died and it's an exhibit."

"Well, you could always stay with Clark. His place is pretty spacious." Clark noticed Jimmy wince a little after he made the suggestion. Unbeknownst to Clark or Lana, Lois had just nudged him hard in the side. She did not know why, but the idea of Clark bunking with miss could-have-been-Mrs.-Clark-Kent bothered her.

"Um, well, if it's not too awkward…" Lana said, looking at Clark uncomfortably. They had never slept in the same place just the two of them. Considering how she felt about him, the idea unnerved her slightly. Clark's reaction was somewhat similar to hers, but now that Jimmy had put it out there, he could not really take it off the table. She did need a safer, cleaner place to stay, and his place was pretty big.

"No, of course, yeah, you can stay with me."

Without really thinking, Lois said, "I'm sure the three of us will have great time."

Clark looked at her confused. "I mean, since I have termites at my apartment and their tenting right now, I figured I would stay with you." She regretted saying it, and had no clue what had come over her, but it had happened, and now she was trapped in a very weird episode of _Three's Company_.

"I don't remember you mentioning termites."

_That's because I don't have them_, she thought, "Of course you do. I just mentioned it. You never listen, you're always running off for no apparent reason and making these lame excuses. It's no wonder you didn't know I was bunking with you."

Clark swallowed nervously. The girl he used to be in love with, who his feelings for were resurfacing, and who liked him better than she liked Superman, and the girl he thought until recently that he was in love with who ignored him and worshiped Superman, and him all sharing a dwelling, kitchen, shower and all. No way this can turn into a bad situation gone worse. But, if there was anything Clark was good at, it was hiding his feelings and keeping his cool. So, he smiled pleasantly.

"Well…I guess we will all have a great time."

"Yeah." Lana said.

"Good." Lois said.

"Great." Clark said.

"Super." Of course, Lois would be the one to say that one.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Come and Knock on His Door

"Well, this is it. Welcome to Chateau Kent." Clark said, escorting the ladies in. Lois had been there, of course. Many times in fact. Sometimes she crashed in after midnight with some big story related epiphany. It drove Clark crazy, but then, that is what made her Lois. It was all the tiny things she did to bug him that he secretly loved.

Lana had never seen it though. He was carrying her bags, which she had told him was not necessary, but Clark was a gentleman. That was why she liked him. The place was a little Spartan, but it had some nice touches here and there, and there were pictures of his parents and his friends. Lana could see him here.

"It's nice." Lana said. Lois rolled her eyes. She had to be being phony. Clark's place was not nice. It was not terrible, but it was not nice. For a weekend maybe, but not to live.

"Thanks. It was a bit of a fixer upper when I got it, but some repairs, a fresh coat of paint… voilá."

"You've got a Spartan Rattrap," Lois said, "But it's better than when you first got it. Nobody would expect you to work miracles with a hole in the wall."

"I think that's a little rude." Lana said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, sorry, in Smallville, maybe people act all polite and fake, but I say what I think, and don't tell me you don't think the same about this place."

"You seemed to think it was okay enough for you to stay in." Lana countered.

"Well, I'm low maintenance." Clark smirked at that. Lois glared at him.

"Look, Lois, if you're not comfortable here, I'm sure you could find somewhere else to-"

"No, I'm staying. Who said I wasn't comfortable."

"You called my place a dump."

"Your point is, Clark?"

Clark rolled his eyes. He knew when Lois set her mind to something, it was unchangeable.

"Anyway, I'll show you to my room."

"You two are sharing a room?" Lois asked, surprised. It came out far squeakier than she had intended. Clark did not really notice. Lana, however, did.

"Of course not, I'm sleeping on the couch." Clark said, chuckling. Lois relaxed slightly. Her relaxation was immediately followed by embarrassment.

"I know that, naturally, I was kidding, so where do I sleep?" Lois said it so fast and nervously, if it were not for Clark's super-hearing, he did not know if he would have caught it.

"Let me get Lana settled in first, she's probably little jetlagged, and, unlike you, she hasn't been here before."

"She's been here before?" Lana asked.

Lois smiled broadly, deciding to have some fun with the happy-home farm-girl, "Of course, millions of times, Clark and I here have spent the night together more nights than I can count."

Lana's eyes widened and her throat went dry. Lois almost wished Clark had offered her a beverage, as it would certainly be spewed on the floor right now.

Clark squirmed uncomfortably, knowing damage control was necessary. "She means professionally. We've worked late on stories and sometime if it gets late Lois might crash on the couch."

The color slowly returned to Lana's face. Clark's mind was spinning. Why was Lois trying to cause trouble? Why had Lana reacted so drastically? Was Lois jealous of Lana? Was Lana jealous of Lois? Were either of those things good? How come super powered heroes who were invulnerable to most anything could still get headaches?

"Come on." He said, motioning toward his room, hoping to get Lana and Lois as far from each other as possible.

"Superman." The woman said, picking up the magazine with the infamous Man Of Steel on the cover. The man next to her, the man who in spite of working with her had never met her, and even now, did not know what she really looked like, looked up at the comment.

"Yeah, he's a major pain in the ass."

He saw the woman smirk beneath her sunglasses, "If handled…incorrectly. But everybody has a use. And somebody like Superman…well, I can see him being _very_ useful to me."

"To us?"

The woman turned on him, and even from behind the sunglasses, he could feel her deadly glare, "You forget yourself. You will be rewarded for what you do for me, but it is _for_ me, not with me. We are not equals, and I do not even want to think of what would happen to this operation if you were in charge. I warn you, never forget your place. I am not an enemy you want."

He watched her walk away. He knew where she was heading, but they were far from anybody and anything. That was the point. This was not something you got caught doing, not if you were smart. And she was. But he was not. That was what made him perfect bait.

Clark led Lana into his room. He had run back quickly during work to clean up when Lana and Lois had both made reservations at chez Kent.

"So, that's Lois?"

"Yeah. Uh, you met her at the reunion."

"Yes, I did, but I didn't really get to know her…I guess now I can."

Clark winced involuntarily, "Yeah, I guess so."

"You two seem… close." Lana said cautiously.

"Yeah, we're…I mean, we work closely together."

"And you're friends?"

Clark winced again. Lois, friends, and him were three things he hated putting together. The constant reminder of his place in her life, his emotional limbo, stuck in the friends zone, probably for eternity. "Yeah we're…we're best friends. At least, I'd like to think so."

"Just friends though?" Lana asked. Clark looked at her, surprised.

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"I don't know, I just…I get the impression she maybe likes you…as, more than friends." Clark tried to stifle a laugh. It was not easy

"Believe me Lana, Lois does not look at me like that."

"That's hard to believe. A guy like you, a girl constantly in your orbit, her not seeing how amazing you are? Sounds like a whole lot of fiction if you ask me."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I be kidding? I cannot imagine any girl being around for any period of time and not falling for you, not unless she was completely blind."

"We were friends in high school for years. You never fell for me." Clark said.

"Don't be so sure." She said it under her breath, and he knew he was not supposed to hear it, but he could not undo the fact that he had.

Lois tried to quell the urge to eavesdrop. This was not some story she was chasing; this was her friend and his personal life. It was not as though it bothered her knowing Clark and Lana were alone together, that was ridiculously unthinkable, but she was naturally curious. She could certainly control herself enough to keep from eavesdropping. She was not pathetic. Not that a distraction would be the most horrible thing, but she was sure she could handle just sitting on the couch, doing nothing, while they were in a bedroom alone, doing god knows what, and-

There was a knock on the door. "Oh, thank god." Lois said, breathing a sigh of relief. She got up to answer it. She turned the knob, opened the door, and then, everything went black.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Waiting For A Call

Lois's eyes slowly began to flutter open. She tried to take in her surroundings as she started to cough.

"Good morning Miss Lane." And man's voice said. "Sleep well?"

"Look, this may be how guys like you get your cheap thrills, but I happen to know that Superman is on his way this second, and as soon as he gets here you're next thrill will be from your cellmates."

The man chuckled slightly; "I heard you had quite a mouth on you. But I would not worry about your tight wearing friend. He is the whole reason you're here."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're the bait…and I'm the hook."

"Do tell." Lois said as she tried stealthily to maneuver out of the ropes that were tying her to a chair. She knew she would not have much luck, but what else can a girl do in these situations. At least this time, assuming she got out of it, Clark could not go off on her about doing something dangerous and putting herself in harms way. This she had done nothing but open his front door. In fact, it was really his fault for being to busy with the corn queen to open it himself. Then again, that would mean he was stuck here, and he was not as clever as she was in these situations. She would never wish for him to be in that kind of danger. She loved him too much for that_. Well, not love, she thought, I mean, yes love, but not the kind of love that people often associate with love._ It was familial and platonic. That was why she was so bothered by Lana Lang. She was protective of Clark like a big sister to a little brother, and Lana was not good enough for him. That had to be it, right?

"You wouldn't be trying to slither your way out, would you Miss Lane?" the man said, leaning in close to her. His breath stunk of radishes.

"No, no slithering, I just, well, I kind of have to pee, and-"

"Nice try, but you can wet yourself for all I care."

Lois smiled, "Well, can't blame a girl for trying," she said, right before she kicked him in the groin. He may have been to smart to fall for the old tinkle trick, but he had not been smart enough to tie up her legs when he did her arms. Unfortunately, the chair was bolted down, so she could not hop away, but kicking the guy in the nuts sure was satisfying.

Clark decided it was time to get started on dinner. He could straighten out his feelings for the women in his life later. He really wanted to call his parents and get their advice, but Lana or Lois might here him. He could fly down later. That would be risky, but it was probably the better option.

"Lois, any preference for dinner?" he called. No answer. "Lois?" he went out into the living room where he had last seen her. She had been on the couch. He assumed she was taking a nap of some sort, which is why he had not really paid any attention to her absence for the past couple hours, but she was no longer on the couch. He was getting a little nervous now. Using his x-ray vision, he scanned the apartment. Lana was unpacking her things in the drawer he had shown her, and the rest of the house was quiet…empty.

"Lana!" he called, running to his room in panic.

"What?" she asked, leaving his room and closing the door behind her. She was surprised by his urgent tone and his facial expression. He looked scared.

"Do you know where Lois is?"

"Last I saw her she was reclining on the couch. Why?"

"I can't find her."

Lana relaxed, "Oh. You scared me there for a moment."

"I sca…She's missing!"

"Clark, she probably just stepped out. It's nothing to get worked up over."

"No. You don't know Lois. She has a bad habit of getting herself into dangerous situations."

"Which explains you jumping to conclusions, but I'm sure she's fine." Clark didn't look convinced, "Look, does she have a pager?"

"Yeah, for work."

"So, page her. Ten to one says she went out for some fresh air or to get something to eat." Lana said. She looked at Clark. She was used to irrational behavior from her dad, but not from him. Then again, a lot of time had passed, and this _was_ Metropolis, and, like he had said, she didn't know Lois.

"Nothing." Clark said, slamming the phone down in a frustrated manner.

"Give her a minute. A pager is not the same thing as a phone."

"No, I've got to go find her." Clark said, heading for the door. Lana got up.

"Okay, I'll come with you."

"I thought you said I was overreacting?"

"You probably are, but if you're not, you might need some help, besides, regardless of the situation, you seem a little jittery right now. You probably don't have the coolest of heads at the moment and you might need some help thinking clearly."

Clark smiled at her appreciatively. It meant a lot that she wanted to help, even though she barely knew Lois. Unfortunately, Clark was going to search as Superman so he could get a more accurate view of the city.

"I think you should stay here…incase she calls."

Lana looked at him. She looked slightly hurt, but she forced a smile, "Whatever I can do to help."

"Thank you." He said as he ran out the door.

"No problem." She said, and she took a seat by the phone.

"Why isn't she calling for him?" he asked into the phone. In his "office" talking to his boss as he watched Lois through a one-way mirror.

"Because she knows she's the bait. And she would do anything to protect Superman."

"Then why'd you have me tell her?"

"Patience. He'll come looking for her the second he realizes she's missing. He'll find her."

"Superman!" he heard. It was not Lois. It was a woman in the park. He landed. She seemed fine, and he hardly had time for this, but she had called him for a reason, and he had a duty to discover what it was.

"What seems to be the problem miss?"

The woman turned to him, "Oh, thank god. My name is Mallory. I'm interning at the Daily Planet for college credit. I know I look to old to be in college, but I went back, bad career choices, you know, anyway, this man, he must have known I worked there, because he said that he had gone to Lois Lane's apartment and she wasn't there. He said he was her boyfriend and he couldn't find her and he was worried. Well, I overheard her telling Clark Kent something about an infestation and that she was staying with him, so I told him she was there, but then I was doing research on this story for one of the big shots at the Planet who makes me do all her research, and I saw his name, Ted Raymond, under the list of criminals the cops are looking for, and I think he might be planning to do something horrible to her."

The woman finished. She looked utterly frazzled and she was starting to cry.

"It's all right. Thank you for telling me. Do you have any clue where he might have taken her?"

"Well," she said, composing herself, "It might be nothing, but when he was pretending to be her boyfriend, somebody called him. He hung up on them pretty quick, but I think I heard the word…shipment. That might be something."

"Thank you miss. Don't worry. I'll find her." he flew off.

The woman smiled, "Oh, I'm sure you will." She said, her voice huskier than before, and far less frantic. "You have all a clever hero should need now to find Ted and Miss Lane at the docks. We will all have everything we need…very soon."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Friends and Enemies

Lois sat uncomfortably, waiting. After her captor had recovered from the pain in his lower region, he had tied Lois's legs to the legs of the chair. So now, she could only sit.

"So what is the plan exactly? Sit here and wait until Superman decides to come in and rescue me?"

"Pretty much."

"And what exactly do you plan to do once he gets here? Challenge him to a boat race? He's Superman, not some cheap adversary."

"You let me worry about The Man of Steel, Miss Lane."

"Well it's not like you've given me anything else to occupy my mind."

"Well, if you're bored, I could always bruise your brain until it no longer needs stimulation." He said, glaring at her. He was getting tired of her lip.

Lois smiled uncomfortably, "You know what? I was lying before. Superman doesn't know where I am. He doesn't even know I'm missing, so there really is no reason to-"

"Do I look like an idiot to you?"

Lois squirmed, "Well-"

Just then, Lois heard a crash. She turned to the door, which had been knock down by…thank god.

"Sorry to barge in. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Superman." The man, who Superman assumed to be Ted, said, "I've been expecting you."

"Superman, it's a trap!" Lois yelled.

A large contraption descended down on Superman. Superman smirked and shrugged the thing off. Ted looked at the unharmed hero in shock and started to run.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Superman said as he untied Lois.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you." She said, looking at him gratefully. He had saved her again. Superman returned her grateful expression with the bittersweet one she often got from him. It was a look that combined longing, sorrow, and regret. Then he turned to chase the bad guy.

* * *

Ted turned on his hearing device. "It didn't even scratch him. I thought you said you had the perfect way to trap him."

"I do." said the voice on the other end, "and you played your part beautifully Ted. Really, well done. Unfortunately, your roll in this project is coming to an abrupt halt. The police are certain to be on their way right now, and Superman will make sure they catch you. Sorry I can't visit you, but I have to distance myself."

"They'll find you Mallory. I'll make sure we share a cell."

"Oh, sweetie, that's so kind, but you know, I just don't think of you that way. And since I know you are not smart enough to keep your mouth shut, I will put it out there in black and white. Superman will fall, and I will topple him. I will become the most powerful woman in the world. I will remember my friends, and I will remember my enemies. Tell me, Teddy, when the new hierarchy is established, which side do you plan to be on."

"Yours" Ted said through gritted teeth.

"Good boy." The line went dead. Ted heard police sirens. He saw Superman stilling him, and he felt himself being cuffed. He knew what he had to say, what lies to tell. And he planned to stay around long enough to tell them. He knew he could not trust Mallory, not after tonight. But could he risk betraying her?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Meals and Muffins

Lana had been sitting there waiting for almost two hours now. It was driving her crazy. How does one just sit around and do nothing? She was incredibly relieved when she heard the doorknob turning.

"-That's all he said."

"But everybody knows Superman is invincible. Why would he go to all that trouble to trap him if he didn't actually have anything?"

"How the hell should I know? Do I look like a criminal? The important thing is he's behind bars."

Lana waited for them to notice her. She was nothing if not patient. Considering her father, it really was no big surprise. Eventually, after prolonged bickering, they acknowledged her.

"Lana." Was all Lois said, but it was enough of an opening.

"Lois, I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks. I've been in worse scrapes."

And that was it. Neither girl had a strong desire to talk in depth with the other. Both were wary of one another.

"I'm going to take a shower." Lois said.

"Yeah, I think I'll head to bed." Clark said, "It's been a long day."

"You'll fill me in tomorrow?" Lana asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course." Clark said. He turned and started to head toward his room. Then he stopped, remembering what Lana had said earlier. He still did not know how he felt about her. He knew he liked how he felt when he was around her. He also knew that as far as women, waiting and fear had made him miss his chance on too many occasions. He turned to her before he had the chance to lose his nerve or talk himself out of it, "Maybe we could…go for lunch and talk. About that, and, other things."

Lana noticed the nervous expression on his face. Was he trying to ask her out? "Are you…do you mean like a date?"

"Well, yes, actually, I did."

Lana smiled. Her whole face lit up. While she felt like she might explode from the excitement of it, one could never tell by the demur way she said, "I would love to, Clark."

The way she said his name gave him a special tingle. He smiled, and headed off to bed.

* * *

"Would you stop fussing around?" Lois said. Clark had been playing with his tie all morning and it had been driving her crazy. She was trying to type up her article on Ted Raymond but then Clark would pull on his tie, and she would loose her train of thought.

"I'm sorry Lois." Clark said, "It's just I have this thing today, and I won't have time to go home and change." Technically, he had time, but Lana had agreed to meet him at The Planet, so she would see him in his work clothes. That would normally be fine, as she had seen it before, but he wanted today to be…special. He felt like a teenager again, and it was not an entirely bad feeling.

He still had not told Lois. It just had not come up. Okay, so maybe he was avoiding it a little. It felt strange, telling Lois he was going on a date with somebody else. Yesterday, when she was missing, he had been genuinely scared for her, terrified in fact, of losing her. You would think it would get easier considering all the times Lois almost got herself killed, but each time was just as terrifying as the last. He knew he cared for her; he knew he loved her. He knew he probably always would love her, but he also knew she would probably never love him, or see him for who he really was.

He had feelings for Lana, legitimate, romantic feelings, though he was not sure exactly what to call them yet. In high school, he had called them love, and that was probably what they were, but a lot had changed since then. He had grown up and his life had gotten a lot more complicated. Now she was in his life again, and old feelings were resurfacing, and they were mixing with new feelings, feelings that the man he had grown into was developing for the woman she had grown into. He wanted to explore those feelings, and he had every right to. He did not belong to anybody, least of all Lois, who had told him a few short months ago that she loved him as a friend and nothing more. So why had he not told her?

"Lois," Clark started, gathering his courage. She turned to him, and he faltered. What should he say; _by the way, I have a date today_. It is not the sort of thing you just say. It had to make sense in conversation, or else it would just seem as though he was simply telling her for the sake of telling her. The only reasons he would tell her simply for the sake of telling her would be if he was trying to make her jealous, or if he felt obligated to tell her he was going out with _another woman_. Both would imply he had feelings for her, and he did not want to go down that road again. It was bad enough the first time.

"What is it Clark?" she said, impatiently.

"I just…I wanted to, um, tell you that that thing I have today, that I'm dressed up for-"

"Is a date with Lana?" she finished for him. He looked at her surprised, "Clark, come on, you're hardly a secret agent. I am a highly intelligent, talented reporter, not to mention your friend, and current tenant. It was clear something would be happening between the two of you sooner or later."

"Well, I just thought you should know."

"Why?"

"Because…you're my friend."

"Well…have a good time."

Lois did not seem at all bothered by the announcement. Clark was slightly relieved, and slightly disappointed.

* * *

The truth of the matter was, Lois was bothered. She was very bothered. She had been expecting it, but she was still bothered, more than she would have expected and more than she liked. And what was with him making a point of telling her? Was it some sort of test to see how she would react?

* * *

Clark checked his watch. It was about time for his lunch break. He scanned the hall near the elevator. He saw Mallory and almost waved, but stopped himself. He had met her as Superman, not Clark. Still, both of them were in her debt for helping Lois. He made a mental note to befriend her.

Then, he smelt it, Lana's famous chocolate chip muffins. He looked up, and saw her standing there, looking breathtaking as ever. Her eyes were wide with excitement, and her arms were wide with a basket of muffins.

"I thought we were going out to eat?" he said, chuckling a little.

"We are, but I remembered how much you liked these, so I thought I might whip up a few. It is always good to come somewhere bearing gifts. I figured you could share them with your coworkers."

"Well, if they're anything like I remember, I'll be very popular."

"You don't need muffins for that."

* * *

Lois was ready to barf. And she _just whipped them up_. Please. She had specifically taken the time to make a suck up gift. They did smell good though. And they looked good. Lois thought about her own attempt at baking muffins. It was maybe five months back, and Clark had been teasing her about her cooking. He wasn't being mean, and the truth was she really could not cook, but for some reason she had decided to prove him wrong, so she stormed into the kitchen with Clark behind her, and started working on muffins. She remembered how to do it from when she had tried as a child. She had started a fire in the kitchen then, and this time, her luck was not a lot better. The muffins were burnt beyond edibility, and the whole kitchen had been filled with smoke. She had been chocking on smoke, and when it had finally cleared away, she had looked at Clark. She expected him to tease her or rub it in her face, but he had somehow known that this was not a time to tease her, and she should have known he would never rub her face in something. He had just said, "Well, it really wouldn't be fair if you were the world's best cook, AND the world's best reporter, now would it?" he had smirked, and she had smiled. Then he helped her clean up and they had ordered Chinese to eat while they worked. She did not actually remember what they had been working on, but she remembered what Clark had said, how sweet he had been. He really was a great person, and a great friend.

She watched him wave as he and Lana headed toward the elevator and she smiled. She would never admit it out loud, but Lana was a lucky girl.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Books and Movies

Clark and Lana walked to the restaurant. They had considered getting a cab, but it was not that far away, and being a small-town girl, Lana was happier taking a slower, scenic route. This was especially true if it meant more one-on-one time with Clark Kent.

Clark was a little nervous. It had been a while since he had been on a date that was not an undercover date or an I'm-too-polite-to-turn-you-down date. In any case, he had never before been on a date with Lana Lang.

"Well, here we are." Clark finally said. The walk had been fairly silent, but it had also been nice. The restaurant Clark picked had outdoor seating, which Lana and him agreed would be nicer. He pulled her chair out for her and she sat.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Each looked at the menu in front of them. "So," Clark started, "What looks good?" Lana perused the menu.

"Hm, well, why don't we get a salad and some lemonades to start?" Clark nodded, "Oh, I'm sorry, did you want something else. I'm so used to ordering for my father-"

Clark chuckled, "No, it's fine. That sounds great."

Lana breathed out and chuckled a little herself, "Okay. First date panic attack over now."

Clark smiled. The waiter came over and he placed their orders, "You know, I cannot believe you remembered my favorite kind of muffin."

"Are you kidding? I used to bake a batch every time I knew you were coming over. I'm amazed you didn't gain fifty pounds from all the muffins you ate."

"Well, I had a kind of a muffin problem, but I joined a support group, and I'm getting help."

Lana laughed. Her laugh was so…musical. He had always liked her laugh.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't have brought that basket today."

"I'm sure you'll find some way to make it up to me."

Lana smiled, "I've missed this. Talking to you. There's never been anybody else I've felt I could, I don't know, be myself with."

"Glad to be of service."

"I'm serious Clark. You mean a lot to me. You always have."

"You mean a lot to me too. I mean, in high school, I was pretty much so in love with you I couldn't see straight."

"You're kidding. I always thought you only saw me as a friend."

"Well, I was a good actor I guess."

Lana smiled. Then, her voice got a little serious. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I guess I just never thought I had a shot with you. Being rejected did not seem worth risking the friendship over."

Lana smiled, "You always were to hard on yourself. And, apparently, a little blind. Because, guess what?"

"What?"

"I was in love with you too."

* * *

Lois sat typing away at the computer. She had finished her article, and had decided to occupy her time by working on her novel. She looked at it. It was all about her pining for Superman. Well, it was about a female reporter with a different name that was pining for a superhero/alien with a different name, but it was clearly about her. Reading over it, she felt frustrated, and not just because her and Superman did not have the wild sex lives in real life that they had in the novel. She kept thinking about Clark and little Miss Perfect Princess from Corn-town U.S.A. She was so angry with Clark, though she did not know why, and at the same time, she could not blame Lana for liking him. After all, they were both corn-fed hicks. No, that was not fair. Clark was actually quite bright, and sweet, and…and infuriating. He was stubborn, and cautious, and polite, and a good friend, and a goody-two-shoes. He always gave her backup. She was independent, and she did not want or need back up. Still, it had come in handy sometimes. It was like…it was like he was two people. He was her best friend and partner, and then he was this infuriatingly, annoying guy who could drive her insane and she did not even completely know why. Suddenly, she found herself typing faster than she had ever typed before. The ideas spurred words and the words spurred more ideas. Her Superman novel was long forgotten, and this new document gave her a new thrill; something was taking her over as she wrote. She wrote of how the annoying Clark would not leave her alone, and the smart, sweet, friendly Kent was too busy with his new girlfriend to be around for her.

"Lois?" she heard Jimmy ask. Her head shot up and she quickly saved and closed her document.

"What is it Jimmy?"

"Some new information about Ted Raymond. You might want to take a look at this."

* * *

"This has been a lot of fun." Lana said as she finished her dessert. She ate so gracefully, and she never got anything on her face.

"Yeah. It has. Maybe we could do it again sometime."

Lana smiled, "I'd like that." she said as she took out her purse.

"No, please, let me." he said, as he paid the bill and left a decent, though not extraordinary tip.

* * *

"I wouldn't have minded paying, Clark." Lana said as they headed back to The Planet.

"I know, but it was our first date. I wanted to treat."

"Such a gentleman." Lana said with a smile, "I like that about you." Clark smiled.

"Well, this is my stop." He said as they approached the Daily Planet Building.

"Yeah, it is." Lana said. Her tone was a little sad. She did not want the date to end. It had been…perfect. Well, almost perfect. There was one thing… Lana felt Clark's big, strong hand reach behind her neck and draw her down to him. She followed its instruction willingly, her eyes never leaving his. His lips met hers, and everything felt like a movie; she could almost hear the background music playing. It was the slowest, simplest, and sweetest kiss she had ever had. It was not rough, or carnal. It was not fast, or crude. It was just simple, and sweet. It had been perfect.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Lois Factor

"Finally, you're back." Lois said as Clark came into the newsroom. It seemed like he had been on that date of his forever, and he was whistling; what was that about? "I was beginning to wonder if you decided to charter a jet with Lana or something." Clark looked at her. He was smiling. It was annoying. "Well, as nice as it is that you have finally claimed yourself a social life, we have work to do." Okay, that was a little low. Since when was Lois big on social lives? She was practically a workaholic herself. She should just be happy for Clark. She cleared her throat, "Look at these." She said, giving Clark what Jimmy had found her.

"Phone records?"

Lois nodded, "Ted Raymond's phone records. All of last week, including when he was holding me captive, Raymond was making regular phone calls to an unlisted number. Now, we could just shrug it off as personal business, if it were not for the fact that while in the middle of doing something illegal, he still made one of these calls."

"Then he might not have been working alone."

Lois smiled, "That's what I was thinking."

"You can't find whose number it is?"

"Jimmy's working on it."

"So right now we're waiting?"

"I hate waiting." Lois said, pouting a little. Clark watched her, loving her cute, determined pout. She sighed, "So, how was your date?" Lois asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"It was good." Clark said, smiling as he thought about it.

"How good?"

"What do you mean 'How good'?"

"I mean how good? Was it, 'let's go out again' good? Was it, 'I got lucky' good? Or was it, 'let's call mom and book a church' good?"

"Lois!"

"What? I'm just asking."

Clark sighed, "It was good. I had a good time. That's it."

Lois rolled her eyes, annoyed, "Clark, I just want to know-"

"Not everything's your business, Lois!"

"Excuse me?" Lois and Clark both turned toward the voice, "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

Clark recognized the woman as Mallory.

"No, not at all."

Mallory smiled thankfully at Clark, and then turned to Lois, "Ms. Lane, I'm Mallory, and I just wanted to apologize for what happened to you. I'm sure Superman filled you in, and for my part, I am extremely sorry."

Lois stared at her blankly. Superman had not actually told her all that much when he rescued her, and she had not seen him since.

Clark, on the other hand, turned to Mallory, "Yes, he did, but he said you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Just be a little more careful who you give information to next time."

"Oh, believe me, I will." Mallory said guiltily. She headed off in another direction.

Lois looked at Clark, "Want to fill me in?"

Clark smiled, "Mallory gave Superman a tip that helped him find you."

"Oh." Lois said.

* * *

Clark came down the stairs to the smell of something amazing. He saw Lana at the stove, wearing a white apron with pink trimmings.

"Hi," she said turning around, smiling when she saw him, "Lois is out for the night; she said she was going to be working late, so I thought I'd make you dinner."

Clark smiled. It had been about a week since their first date. Since then, they had been out twice, each date ending with a perfect kiss. Clark was starting to get comfortable with Lana. He was enjoying getting to know her again, and he really liked her. He felt like she really liked him too, which was always nice.

"Well, it smells great." He said.

Lana smiled appreciatively. "I'm making salmon-broccoli loaf with dill and capers. Would you like an appetizer?" she held a dish of bruschetta out to him. He picked one up.

"Wow, I feel like I'm in a restaurant."

Lana looked at him, "Too much?" she asked, concerned.

"No, no. It's great."

Lana smiled, relieved. "It should be ready in a minute or so."

"I'm looking forward to it," he said, smiling.

* * *

Lois had been waiting a week for Jimmy to track down that number, and still nothing. She was starting to get impatient. Whoever had been calling Ted Raymond was clearly talented when it came to covering his or her tracks, and that could only mean this story would be huge. Lois hated waiting around.

"Hey, Mallory!" Lois called out, seeing the woman pass by. Mallory turned, "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Mallory said, seeming surprised.

Lois decided to start with the obvious first. It was probably the best tact. Gratitude, then favor. "First, thank you, for helping Superman find me."

"Oh, of course, I was sort of my fault in the first place, so-"

"Well, see, that's the second thing." Lois interrupted. She knew it was a long shot, but maybe this girl knew something. "How exactly were you involved in it?"

"Oh, um, well, this guy asked if I knew where you were and he said you two were dating or something and he couldn't find, and he seemed genuinely worried, so I told him to try Clark Kent's apartment."

"Oh." Lois said, a little disappointed, "Well, is there anything else you can tell me?"

"You mean, you want me to be your source?" Lois shrugged. Mallory's eyes brightened. "Well, that's amazing. I never would have thought … um, sure. Yes. I would love to answer your questions Ms. Lane."

"Lois."

"Lois."

* * *

"That, was amazing." Clark said, clearing his plate.

"Just wait until you try dessert."

"Dessert?" Clark asked, mystified.

Lana nodded. "Chocolate mouse."

"You're unbelievable." He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her, and kissed her. The kiss was starting to intensify a little when the phone rang.

Clark reluctantly pulled away from Lana. "Um, I'll-" Lana nodded, and stood waiting as Clark got the phone. After a minute, he came back.

"That was just Lois. She just wanted to make sure I knew she was working late and didn't think she had gotten herself kidnapped again."

Lana grimaced a little. Clark stepped toward her, planning to pick up where they had left off, but Lana retreated.

"Clark, I think we need to talk." Lana said, heading over to the couch. Clark followed and sat down next to her.

"All right. Is everything okay?"

Lana sighed, "Clark, I really like you. And I think you really like me too?" she said it as a question.

"Of course I do." Clark said.

Lana smiled, "Good." She took a deep breath, "because I can see this going somewhere. But, before we go any further, we need to talk about you and Lois."

"What about me and Lois?"

"I just need to know if there's anything there, between you two. Clark, do you have feelings for her?"

Lana looked at him, expectantly. What do you say to that?

"Honestly?" Lana nodded, "I have had feelings for Lois, for some time now." Lana sighed, looking down, "but, she has never looked at me that way. And, I've had feelings for you for … almost as far back as I can remember. I care for both of you, a lot. But when you get right down to it, all Lois and I are ever going to be is just friends." He reached for Lana's hand, "and I don't want to be 'just friends' with you."

Lana looked up at him and smiled, "And if someday Lois opens her eyes and sees just how amazing you are?"

"I honestly don't know what I would do, but I would definitely have to think about it, and that would not have been my response a few weeks ago. I really like you Lana. I cannot help that I care for Lois, and I am not going to lie to you about it, but I think that this could be something really amazing, if we give it a chance."

Lana smiled, "You're quite the wordsmith Kent."

"Well, it is my chosen profession." Clark said with a smile. Lana leaned in and kissed him gently.

* * *

"I don't know, it just seems sometimes like I'm the main kidnapping target in Metropolis." Lois said. Her and Mallory had been talking for hours, and both of them had had a little to drink. Not a lot, mind you, but enough to make Lois a little less business and a little more personal.

"Well, you know why that is, don't you?" Lois shrugged, "Come on, Lois. Everybody knows you have a pretty personal relationship with Superman."

"That's not true."

"It's not? So you two aren't-"

"I don't know what we are. I mean, he's Superman, SUPERMAN. How is a girl supposed to…ugh, look, every woman in Metropolis is in love with him, at least a little bit. What makes me any different?"

"Because he's in love with you too." Mallory said quietly. She gave Lois a minute for that to sink in. Then, Lois burst out laughing.

"No he's not. He's not in love with me. Superman's not in love with me, Clark's not in love with me, nobody's in love with me."

"What does Clark have to do with anything?"

"Nothing." Mallory nodded, "It's just, you know, when he told me he loved me, even though he was lying, I believed him, and ever since then, things have been … it's like he opened up this possibility in my mind, and now…" Lois threw her hands up in the air. "I mean, I have a good life, and I'm happy. At least I think I'm happy. What is happy anyway? How do you know if you're happy?"

"I think when you have everything you want."

"Well, I have that. Professionally at least. It's just, the other stuff. That's all very complicated."

"Well, if it were me, I would just get together with Superman and forget Clark, but that's just me."

"Hey, wait a minute, Clark is a great guy. He is an amazing guy. I've never known anybody quite as amazing as him." Lois said wistfully.

"And Superman?"

"Superman is … not an option."

"You still don't get it, do you? You got the first Superman exclusive, and almost every interview after. You can consider him a close friend, and he considers you one. You spend more time with him than anybody. You named him for god's sake. Without you, he is nothing. If you told him to stop saving the day, he would. You own him. You are the key, Lois."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Superman's Always Flying Away

When Lois woke up the next morning, her head was throbbing. She supposed she had had a little more to drink than she had intended. She could not remember the last time she had drank that much. She had just been so upset about Clark and Lana, and Mallory had been so nice. She could not remember everything they had talked about, but one thing stood out in her mind. What Mallory had said about her owning Superman, about her being the key? It all seemed so strange. Flattering, but strange.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Clark said in an annoyingly chipper voice as he held out a cup of coffee to her.

Lois gripped her head, "Ah. Volume, please."

Clark chuckled, "How much did you have to drink last night?"

"Too much." Lois said with a grimace as she took a sip of the coffee.

"I never knew you to be a heavy drinker." Clark said as he poured himself a cup.

"Usually I'm not. I was just a very long, very weird night." Clark smiled, "Clark, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What do you think my relationship is with Superman?"

Clark looked at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

"It's just … do people think that he and I … I was just wondering what the general idea was."

Clark chuckled, "Don't worry Lois, I think your reputation is intact."

"Well if people don't think we're a couple, why did Ted Raymond kidnap me to get to Superman?"

Clark had been refilling his cup, but he stopped mid-pour. He looked up at Lois. He had this look on his face that, well, Lois could not quite describe it.

"Good morning." They both heard Lana say, and they turned around to see her bounding down the stairs.

"Good morning." Clark said, "Coffee?"

Lana made a sort of yum noise, "Please."

Clark chuckled and poured her a cup. The display was nauseating Lois a little, "I'm going to grab a shower." She said, and left the room.

"Is she okay?" Lana asked.

"She's just a little hung-over."

Lana shrugged, "I didn't peg her for the heavy drinker type."

"She's usually not." Clark said with a devilish smile. Lois was amazing, and she knew it, but sometimes her ego got a little too big, and he always found it interesting when something happened that reminded her she as human. A hangover definitely fell into that category.

"Any reason for the change in behavior?" Lana asked, taking a sip.

Clark shrugged.

* * *

Lois stepped out of the shower and changed into her pajamas. Then she picked up the phone. Nobody was using it, which was always a risk when cohabitating. She remembered last year, when her and Clark had been staying in the honeymoon suite of The Lexor Hotel, they had talked about what it might be like to live with somebody fulltime. Clark had said he never had. Lois never had either. She had been terrified of the idea, though she would never admit it. That kind of intimacy, it was the scariest thing in the world. She did not know Clark's reasons for avoiding that sort of situation, but soon, she was sure, they would come to an end. After all, she could not stay here forever; eventually, she would have to go back to her place. Then Clark and Lana would have the place all to themselves. Lois felt her throat constrict a little.

She dialed.

"Hello?"

"Jimmy? Hey, it's Lois. Look, have you made any progress with tracking down who was on the other end with Raymond yet?"

"Look, I'm sorry Lois, but I told you I'd call when I had something."

"Well, it sure is taking you an awfully long time."

"I know, but look, it's only been a week, and-"

"Only a week! Jimmy, do you know how much can get done in a couple of days, let alone a week?" Lois heard a loud beeping, "Jimmy, something's up. I have to go." She did not wait for a response as she slammed the phone down. _Nice one Lane._

* * *

Lois ran in the direction of the noise, still in her pajamas. It was the smoke detector. There was a small fire climbing the walls. "Lana! Lois!" she heard Clark calling. She could hear the fear in his voice. Before she knew it, she and Lana were being pushed out by Clark, the door closing behind them. Next thing they knew, Superman was swooping down and blowing the fire out. Lois tried to get his attention, and she saw him look down at her. However, the second they made eyes contact, he looked away, and flew off.

Once all the smoke had cleared, and the fire was out, Clark ran up behind Lois and Lana.

"Hey. Are you guys okay?"

Lana and Lois both nodded, "We're fine, what happened to you?" Lana asked.

"I was … um, I had to talk to the firemen."

"How did you get out?" Lois asked.

"Superman." Cark responded, matter-of-factly. He had some trouble explaining his disappearances sometimes, but that one had been a pretty easy one.

"Yeah, I saw him. But why did he fly off?" Lois asked. Okay, so not so easy.

"Well, he … probably has other crises that he needs to attend to."

"He couldn't even check to see if we were okay?"

"You're hardly the only person in danger in this city, Lois. I mean, this is Metropolis. Do you know how much crime-"

"Stop with the lecture Kent. I happen to report on the crime in this city, so the only people who know more about it would be the criminals themselves."

"And the police." Clark interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me."

"I thought you were done."

"Well, then that just goes to show how much you know me, because I am so not done." Lois did not even know why she was so angry, but she was, and Clark was the perfect verbal punching bag. "In fact, I -"

Clark heard somebody scream, "Can you just hold that thought, I have to… uh … call my insurance company. I'll be right back."

Clark walked out of eyesight, and then sped off.

Lois threw up her hands, exasperated. She turned to Lana, "If you two are going to be a couple, you are going to need to get used to that, because he is always doing it." she stormed off without waiting for a reply.

* * *

It had been in incredibly long day. Lois drew herself a bath, and curled up with a good romance novel. It was a little weird, bathing in Clark's tub, but she knew she had privacy. Lana was off at some art exhibit, and Clark had said he would be out all night. She would have figured he was going to the exhibit with Lana, but she only had one ticket, so Lois had no clue where he was. Not that she cared at the moment. Right now was all about relaxing after a long day. She lay in the tub, reading, and trying to relax, but she was getting nowhere. She threw the book on the floor. Suddenly, she felt hands on her bare shoulders.

"I'd prefer it if you would not throw books around my bathroom." She heard Clark say from behind her. When had he gotten here?

"I thought you were going to be out all night." Lois said. She was a little uncomfortable, what with Clark being here while she was in the tub, but she could not exactly turn around to face him; if she turned, he might see more than she was comfortable with him seeing. The position she was in now, the bubbles covered everything, but if she moved…

"I got back early, and I could not find you. I was worried maybe you had gone and gotten yourself captured again."

Lois noted the concern in his voice. It was that gentle, Clark Kent concern that she had come to love.

"Well, clearly I'm fine." Lois said, uncomfortably.

"Really?" Clark asked, "You seem a little tense to me." he said, and he began to massage her shoulders. Lois wanted to protest, but she was tense, and what he was doing felt so good, so she let him. Then, he began rubbing her neck, and her back. She felt herself shiver at his gentle touch. His hands were large; they were strong and firm, but also soft. Suddenly, she felt something else, something unexpected. She felt his lips on her neck. They were soft, and full, and they felt so good there, like they were meant to be on her neck. He nuzzled her, and she heard herself moan. His lips made his way up to her earlobe, and he nibbled on it a little. It felt so good. Lois turned to him and reached her right hand up to his face. She rubbed his cheek, and traced his lips with her finger. Then she leaned in.

Lois bolted awake, splashing bubbles everywhere. She choked a little on the bit of water that had gotten in her mouth. Where had that come from? She had had some pretty weird dreams over the years, but, that was, well, she did not know what exactly. Clearly, soaking in a tub was not what was going to relax her, and if she was falling asleep in the tub, maybe she should just go to bed.

Lois had changed into her pajamas. She was just about to get into bed, when she heard a gust of wind behind her. She turned around to see her hero, smiling his gentle smile at her.

"Superman." She said, "How did you know I was staying here?"

Superman smiled, "I like to keep an eye on you, Lois."

Lois smiled. Superman always had a way of making her feel … special.

"I'm sorry that I didn't stick around after the fire."

"That's all right. I mean, you probably had a good reason."

Superman nodded. He did have a good reason. Lana. For over a year, he had to deal with the woman he loved pinning for Superman, and it was not a pleasant feeling. He did not want to go through that again. He hand Lana had the possibility of a future, and if she met Superman, that might change. Oh, he knew what she had said, but she had never met him in the flesh. Besides, she liked Clark, and if she liked Clark, how could she not like his, some would argue, superior, alter ego. Lois had once compared him to Superman saying that Clark was the before, and Superman was the "way, way after." Of course, that had been shortly after they had met, and Lois still saw Clark as nothing but a hillbilly business rival. Still, she was not the only person in the world who felt that way. And for once, Clark wanted to be number one to a woman.

"How have you been? It seems like it's been a while since we've talked."

Superman smiled, "I've been all right. Yourself?"

Lois shrugged, "I don't know." She wondered how much she should tell Superman. Sometimes, she felt like she could tell him anything; like she could trust him completely. Other times, she felt like if she told him what was really going on, maybe he would look at her different. Maybe she would stop being special. But she could not lie to Superman, not really. He looked at her, and she just had to tell the truth. Maybe it was because he was so honest; it felt unfair if she did not reciprocate. Or maybe it was just because, he could see her. She knew, even without his x-ray vision, that he could see right through her.

"Lois, what's wrong?" Superman asked, concern in his eyes.

She looked up at him, "It's just, sometimes it seems like I get in more trouble than the average reporter." She said, trying to sound nonchalant. She was a strong, independent woman. She would never admit she was scared. Besides, if she did, she might end up in a situation where she was being pitied, or worse, followed by a bodyguard like last year when she had witnessed Mr. Make-up kill Vincent Winninger when Clark had insisted on following her everywhere because he thought somebody would try to kill her. But, that was Clark, wasn't it, sweet, and slightly dramatic about risks. Clark. That was the other thing that was bothering her, but that she would never admit out loud. Hell, she could barely admit it to herself.

"You're not the average reporter Lois." Superman said, admiration in his voice.

"Is that why people like to kidnap or try and kill me?" Lois asked, unable to keep the tremor from her voice. Superman was silent. His face held concern and, something else. She vaguely remembered seeing that same expression somewhere before, and recently, but she could not remember where.

"Of course, I know I'll always be safe. How many reporters can say that they're friends with Superman?"

She had been trying to cheer him up, but this seemed to be the wrong thing to say.

"Lois, I know people sometimes … target you, because of me. Because they know I'll always come to your rescue."

"No they don't." Lois said emphatically, trying to sound reassuring. Still, she knew he was right. She had been thinking about that when she had asked Clark that question earlier, hadn't she? Superman looked at her, his eyebrows raised in a way that said, 'I know you are lying.' Lois sighed, "All right, so maybe they do … sometimes, but you always come through. I know you'll always be there for me. You always have been."

"You still shouldn't have to feel that way. You shouldn't have to feel that you should be kidnapped at any minute. You shouldn't be continually held hostage."

"No argument here," Lois said, giving a nervous laugh, "But, honestly, I've always been restless. Perry says I have a nose for trouble. I never could just sit on my hands. Trust me, if somebody was not kidnapping me, I'd still be in a million scrapes because that's who I am."

Superman smiled, "I know you are Lois. And I _like_ that that is who you are. But I worry about you."

"You do?"

"Of course. Lois, I care a lot about you. And right now, that's what worries me."

"What do you mean?" Lois asked, walking closer to him.

"Just what we've been saying. Maybe, it's not safe for you to be such close friends with Superman."

Lois was taken aback, "But…but." She stammered.

"Maybe it would be better if our relationship became a little more …professional. I don't want people to get the wrong impression."

"Of course." Lois said, but her head was spinning. No more Superman in her life? No more Superman at her window? No more Superman as her bodyguard. No more Superman as her friend? No more superman as her, well, hers?

"Goodbye Lois. Try and stay out of trouble." He said, and he flew out the window.

As he flew home, Superman thought about what had just happened. He could not believe what he had just said to Lois. She had put up a strong front, but he could tell she was in shock. He could not really blame her. He was still a little shocked himself. But he had been thinking about what she had said this morning, and what she had said that night, and he knew that he was putting her in danger. People were starting to see them as something more than a reporter and her subject, and he did not want to risk Lois, especially considering how often she risked herself. There was another reason, also. One he could not completely admit to himself. Lois was in love with superman; if he wanted to be with her as Superman it would be the easiest thing in the world. And when Lois had asked him what he meant, and had gotten close to him, he had thought things, and felt things that a man should not feel when he has a girlfriend.


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hello.

So, I know it has been a really long time since I have updated, and I apologize for that.

I have a lot of stories going right now, and it can be hard to keep track sometimes, plus sometimes there is writers block, and also life, which unfortunately gets in the way of fan fictions which we all know are more important.

I wanted to assure all of you that while it has been a while, and I do not know how soon I will be updating, I am NOT, I repeat NOT, dropping this story.

I hate when people drop stories, and when I made my account I promised myself I would never drop one.

So, yes, it may be a while, depending on other factors, but I promise you, unless I unexpectedly die, this story and all of the others will be finished. Maybe not today, or this week, or even this month, but they will be. I understand if you don't want to wait around, because it might be a while, but I promise, I will finish these stories. I just wanted to make that clear, and apologize for how long it is taking.

Have a good day.

Sincerely,

~RedTailedHawkens


End file.
